Peace knights
by pdfish
Summary: finally updated! Together as five, they can save or destroy the world.Prince Heero and Prince Trowa had new slaves, Duo and Quatre. And things were getting even more complex... 1x2 3x4 AU...
1. years ago

Disclaimer: I don't owe gundam wing TT and I don't earn any profit from this fic…. But the story is mine!

Please give me reviews! Especially about the setting cause I am not sure that I pull it off. Please give me any comments. Thanks a lot!

**The legend**

_Peace knights_

_Knights with elements of their rights_

_Destroying the world in the name of light_

_Or protecting the world with peace they might_

_Unite them you would be in great heights_

_Destroy them you would in great plights_

_Gold listens to his heart_

_Wood keeps quiet with what he thinks_

_Water speaks with what he feels_

_Fire splutters at injustice_

_Earth always keeps his calm_

_Together they are all unique_

_No one knows who they are_

_No one knows where they are_

_Scattered around the world they might be_

_When war threatens to ruin, they unite_

_To save or destroy the world_

_They decide_

_A symbol of word_

_They will be recognized by_

_In the ancient language of words_

_The knights would have them without a doubt_

_On their body would the birthmarks_

_The names of their elements_

**Maxwell church**

"Hey, Solo! Race you back to the church! Loser has to do dishes for a week?" the ten year old boy with violet eyes yelled as he raced off towards the direction of the church.

"No! Wait, Duo! That's not fair! I am carrying so many things including your share! Get back here!" the older boy demanded as he shouted at the laughing figure that seemed to run even faster as he spoke.

"Duo! You're so dead when I catch you later! Now how am I going to carry all these back?" Solo cursed as he tried to gather all the things in his arms.

Duo laughed as he ran with his head looking back and making faces at Solo. He knew it was bad of him to leave Solo to carry everything but he promised to help with the dinner's preparation tonight. It would be bad of him to break his promise and well, he was sure that Solo would forgive him quickly.

"La... la..." the small boy hummed a tune Sister Helen had sung to him before as he continued running with a big smile on his face.

However, the smile disappeared without a trace when he noticed the black smoke emerging in the direction of the church. Something flashed across his mind. Fire. Screams. A burning cottage. The smell of the burnt wood. Then rain. Then hr remembered running.

"What is happening? What is it?" Duo asked himself as he dashed towards the burning church.

What he saw when he stood in front of the church forced him to stop dead in his tracks. It seemed that a big boulder had dropped onto the church probably rolled down from the hill behind the church. However, something told him that this was just a natural disaster. The church could not be on fire just because of the boulder. Unless…

However, he stopped his trail of thinking as he saw something or rather someone. Half buried under a wall old ruins that were at least not yet on fire, was the figure he held close to his heart since he was in the church.

"Sister Helen?" the crying boy called quietly as he kneeled next to the figure on the floor that was wet with a red liquid. Immediately, he started to dig. He had to free her.

"Duo? You are safe! Father Maxwell was worried about you till the end," a weak voice reached his ears as hands gently grab his bloody hands, "stop, dear. Those are sharp and heavy. You are hurting yourself."

"But. But… you … I have to do it, Sister Helen..." the young boy cried.

"No! Listen to me, Duo. I do not have much time left. I know, dear. You have to get away from here. They are after you, I think. Father Maxwell refused to hand you over to them," Sister Helen said quickly as if she had to say it fast or it would never be heard again.

"But…" Duo wept.

"Duo, remember not to put your hair up. Let it down or braid it as I had taught you before. Don't let others see the symbol on your neck. Promise me you will always hide it, okay?" Sister Helen said weakly.

Duo nodded. He could not say anything. His tears were making his vision blurry.

"Solo? He's with you?" Sister Helen asked softly and continued as she saw Duo nod his head again, "he will care for you. You two are brothers. Listen to him, okay?"

"I promise. You know I never lie," Duo said solemnly in his strained voice, "but don't leave me, Sister Helen. Can't you not leave?"

"No, silly. Shinigami has come to claim me. You said before you only believe in him right?" Sister Helen smiled, "live well and smile always, dear. Your smiles are beautiful…"

With that, Sister Helen closed her eyes and her hands dropped from Duo's small hands.

"Sister Helen? Sister Helen? Sister Helen! No! No! Why? Why take her away? Why?" Duo screamed as he continued to weep.

"Are you a kid from the church?" a deep fierce voice demanded.

Surprised, Duo spun around to see at least eight men who looked like bandits. He did what his instincts told him. He jumped to his feet and tried to run for it. However, before he could even start running. The man closest to him grabbed his arms roughly.

"Are you the boy with the symbol?" the man demanded as he tightened his grip.

Duo whimpered as he struggled but the man only gripped his arms tighter. The man only smirked while the others laughed at his weak struggle.

"Feisty? Do you want me to strip you to see if you have the symbol?" the man said in a weird tone that made little Duo froze in terror.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded from somewhere close to them. Shocked everyone looked towards the spot where the explosion occurred. The man dropped his grip on Duo as Duo ran quickly towards the bushes in the other direction.

A hand gripped Duo's right arm again. Shocked, Duo froze only to smile in relief as he realized it was Solo. Solo pulled him into the bushes and led him deeper into the forest at top speed. They only stopped after what seemed like hours.

It was then Duo leaned against Solo and started sobbing, telling what he had witnessed in incoherent words. Solo took a long time to digest what Duo had said. The thirteen-year-old boy started to cry as he finally realized what had happened.

He pulled Duo closer and promised him that he would protect him even at the cost of his life. Then they started to grief for the dead. Their Father Maxwell and Sister Helen and all their friends.

Duo closed his eyes and clutched his friend's shirt tightly as he recalled what had happened again and again. However, he felt another similar memory that he did not know he had flashing into his mind. His head started to throb. It was getting more painful with each minute passed. Finally, darkness closed in around him.

How was it? Please give me comments! Thanks a lot for reading. pdfish


	2. when they meet

Disclaimer: I don't owe gundam wing TT and I don't earn any profit from this fic…. However, the story is mine!

Hey, how was it? Reviews please I would be so happy. Well someone? Anyone? Hello? Okay, I think I erm… a bit mad already sorry.

Well, on with the story…

**palace at gundam**

"Prince Heero? Prince Trowa?" a maid called out tentatively as she knocked. She knew how the two princes hated interruptions when they were talking.

However, it was time for their lessons with Dr J, one of the King's advisors. She was told to ask them to go down to the laboratory. She shivered slightly as she thought of the strange place. She would not want to spend a minute there. The place was creepy.

"Excuse me, your highnesses?" she called again, louder this time. However, there was still no answer.

_Well… I did try… maybe I should…_ the young maid thought as she put her hand on the doorknob and just a turn.

Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder. Shocked, the girl jumped at the tap. She spun around to find herself looking at one of the general, Lady Une.

"Yes?" the girl managed to squeak out while calming down.

"Hilde, you can't go in," Une said simply.

However, the meaning was clear and Hilde groaned. She understood perfectly what had happened without getting in the room.

"They sneaked out again, didn't they? Well, I don't know anything. I just say I can't find them to Dr J," the girl just signed.

Sometimes these two princes were trouble. They hated lessons and did not always attend them. Then again, she could not really blame them. After all, even she herself did not like the five advisors. They seemed so creepy sometimes.

"Well, that makes the two of us," Une said in a resigned voice, "the general is wanted by Sally for a talk about the health of the troops. She wants to speak to him since this morning."

"Well, they will be back soon, right?" Hilde asked as the two of them signed before parting their ways to give their respective messages.

**outside the palace**

"Well, you two missed another of J's lesson again. I hope you realize that," Trezie said as the group of them was finally on their way home from the trip to the village near the palace.

"Hn," Heero grunted while Trowa only smirked.

"Do you honestly think they care?" Wufei asked as he shook his head at the expressions on both the princes' face.

"No, actually. I don't think they care but I just wanted to state a fact. And it was boring riding with no conversation going on," Trezie signed, "maybe, Wufei, do you think we could…"

Before Trezie could continue, Wufei cut him off with a big exasperated "no!"

"Hey! I have not even said what I want!" Trezie argued before he put on a smile that made Wufei blushed, "I just want you to use your magic and do something with the personalities of our two royal highnesses over here."

"Whatever it is. You jolly well know that I am not allowed to use magic for personal gain. And don't talk if you have nothing to say," Wufei shot back at Trezie, "and it is not my fault that the two of them are so quiet and boring."

"Stop talking about me like I am not here," Heero glared behind him to look at the pair of lovers on the horses behind them.

"Well, why do you think we tend to do this?" Trezie asked, smirking.

"Cause you are bored?" Trowa finally made a comment.

"And that is because why, your royal highness?" Trezie grinned slightly.

"Because Wufei does not allow you to stare at him as you did on the other trips," Trowa concluded in a monotone.

"That's not true!" Wufei argued weakly as he blushed.

"Well, maybe that's true, my little dragon," Trezie teased, "You look cute when you blushed."

"No, I don't!" Wufei exploded, "this is injustice! And this conversation is getting ridiculous!"

"Whatever you say so, dragon. You can't stop what others," Trezie was cut off by a commotion in front of the group.

"What happened?" Wufei asked as he moved to the front of the group. After all, the two of them were supposed to be protecting their two princes.

"I'll take a look. Stay here. I mean it," Trezie said as he rode towards the commotion.

However, what he saw made his stomach turned.

"What happened?" Heero was suddenly besides him, followed by a smirking Trowa and a resigned Wufei.

"You are supposed to stay there!" Trezie hissed in anger. These two never ever listened to him.

"I am the crown prince. I am above you. Why should I listen to you?" Heero glared at Trezie as he approached the group in front of them.

"Stop, Your Highness!" Trezie protested but Heero had already ridden in front of him towards the crowd while Wufei followed him quickly.

_What kind of bodyguard can one be if his charge never listens to him? Or should I think what kind of prince would ignore his own general's warning and rushed into trouble? Only the great Prince Heero, _Trezie thought, _well if Heero would to listen to him, then they would not be here and Heero and Trowa would be in Dr J's class._

"No! Stop!" Wufei's distressed voice cut off his thoughts.

"Damm! I forgot I don't want Wufei to see this!" Trezie sped off towards them.

"Wufei!" Heero demanded as he followed Wufei down the horses, trying to calm down the younger sorcerer.

To Heero's horror, instead of calming down, Wufei started to chant a spell.

"Fire of the dragon hears my cry," Wufei's chant was cut short as Trezie's hand covered his mouth and stopped him.

Trezie whispered calming words to Wufei, "you are freed now. You are safe. We will put a stop to this somehow, okay? Calm down."

Wufei calmed down a bit but all he could see were images of the whip hitting his body. He could feel the stings of the whip on his body. He felt pain. It was making him hard to see.

"Stupid slave! Can't even walk properly! You want to slow everyone down? I would show you the price of falling down!" an angry voice yelled followed by sounds of a whip hitting flesh.

_I am safe. I am safe. I am safe_, Wufei told himself, _I am no longer a slave and no one can hurt me. I am safe. I am safe._

"Help them," he whispered weakly to Trezie as he tried to stand on his own. He would not be a weakling. He would show them justice.

"You want to help him? Then I just hit you two! Do you think you are helping him?" the angry voice continued.

Trezie nodded as he approached the crowd and ordered them to stop what they were doing.

However, his command was lost in the haze of anger the four slavers were in. they were all gathered in a circle using their whips to beat the two slaves huddled together.

Before Trezie could do anything, Heero walked up to one of the slavers and grabbed his whip.

"Stop," he said simply as he glared at the slavers with the promise of death in his eyes.

The slavers looked surprised and stunned at his interruption and a glint of fear when they met Heero's glare. However, after they looked at the size of Heero, they showed no signs of fear. They simply smirked at him. After all, Heero looked so much younger and smaller than they did.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" one of the slavers demanded as he stepped closer to Heero and glared at him.

"Hn," Heero simply replied.

The normally serious Trowa snickered immediately while Trezie looked amused. However, all the slavers looked confused at the simple reply.

"Not everyone understand your language," Trezie said simply before adding, "your royal highness."

A gasp could be heard throughout the crowd as they realized they were speaking to one of the royalty. Who was he? This question was on all the slavers' mind.

"Let them go," Trowa said simply.

"No! They are our slaves. Our goods. Our tools to golds! We can't just let them go!" one of the slavers growled.

He was strike by the whip in Heero's hands as soon as he spoke. The slaver stumbled back in surprise and pain while glaring at Heero. Royalty or not he would not be intimated by a mere lad especially with so many people looking.

"Why you!" the slaver yelled angrily as he charged towards the teen. However, Heero only sidestepped and punched him.

"No human being is a tool," Heero said as he glared into the slave's pained face.

"We buy them," Trezie said calmly.

He had to help the two of them at least. Though he did not want to endanger the two princes in getting into a fight, one that he was positive that the three of them would win, he wanted to help the two slaves huddled together on the floor. The two of them looked so young and so weak. He looked back at Wufei who was resting against a tree near the horses, looking weak as he tried to keep his mind in present. Trezie knew he had to help them, not only because of his conscience but also for Wufei.

"The two of them were caught and had not even had their first master so their prices would be high," another of the uneducated slavers said, "They had high prices."

"Well, you have already damaged them," Trezie winced. He hated speaking of these poor young boys as goods.

"They will heal," another slave spoke, "three thousands golds for each."

"Just give them," Trowa said simply as he kneeled besides the two slaves.

Heero joined him as they each helped the two slaves. Both flinched inwardly at how light the two of them were in their arms as they carried them to their horses, leaving Trezie to pay the slavers. Trezie muttered something about irresponsible princes as the two princes studied the features of the slaves they had in their arms.

For a while, the two princes were lost in a daze. Heero looked at the slave he was carrying. Surprisingly, this slave had long hair that was in a braid and as Heero looked into those eyes that were looking at him blankly; his cobalt eyes were locked in violet eyes.

Somehow, he could not turn away from those eyes. Eyes that spoke volumes. Eyes that he recognized with angst and unshed tears that said something his own eyes once said.

_I am hurting. _

Sorry I think this is quite short. Well at least not as long as I want it to be but I was eager to post another chapter. Well, please read and review.

I think I am going to work at another chapter before my admission to uni. Well, I will be very very happy to have reviews. Really.

Meantime I think I will work on my profile as well.


	3. when they learn

Disclaimer: I don't owe gundam wing TT and I don't earn any profit from this fic…. However, the story is mine!

Okay, I apologize for any grammar mistakes I have made in the other chapters and I am very sorry about that. I have changed the mistakes in the previous chapters. I hoped they are better now. By the way, the slavers are not supposed to be educated so I use weird grammar.

Big thanks to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate them! They encourage me to continue writing! Thanks!

Okay, enough talking. On with the story…

_I am hurting._

Those eyes. He remembered himself having those eyes.

"_Am I just a tool? I am just needed to be your heir?"_

"_So what? Why do you think I need you?"_

_No, it's over! It happened long time ago! I have already told myself it is not important! Not important!_ Heero screamed in his mind, _but why?_

Somehow, Heero managed to pull his eyes away from the violet eyes. He glared at the back of his horse, trying to forget what his thoughts earlier. However, he could not stop wondering about the slave. Somehow, he knew he had to keep the slave himself. He felt an overwhelming protectiveness towards the boy younger than he was.

_He doesn't deserve to have those eyes. They are filled with so much pain,_ Heero thought as he contemplated what to do with his slave. _Not mine since Trezie was the one who paid but well, Trezie would not care, would he?_

As Heero was thinking of how to get the slave from Trezie since Trezie was the one who paid thus the master of the two slaves, someone else was thinking along the same line too.

"What's your name?" Trowa asked the trembling boy leaning against him on the horse after a few minutes of staring at him, "You're safe."

The slave just turned and smiled timidly at him as he said softly, "I'm Quatre, master."

The smile made Trowa lost his bearing for a minute. The boy's smile was beautiful. He had not seen anyone with that smile before. So innocent. So pure. Like an angel's smile. The one he saw in the temple of the seer before. Something told him that he should protect the smile on the younger boy's face.

"Are you in pain?" Trowa asked, noticing that the slave was still trembling.

"Cold, master," Quatre said simply.

It was then Trowa noticed that the boy was only wearing a simple dirty short-sleeved long tunic that reached his knees. That was all. No wonder he was cold. Judging from the boy's looks, he did not think the boy was a local.

"Where are you from?" Trowa asked curiously.

However, there was no reply. Trowa looked down and smiled gently as he noticed that Quatre had dozed off. He held him a bit tighter to prevent him from falling down the horse. Well, maybe he could keep him.

Behind the two princes, Trezie and Wufei were studying the two boys' expression. Wufei was feeling better now and his attention was now focused on the two slaves. His unpleasant flashbacks were forgotten quickly as he caught sight of Heero's expression to the slave with the braid. For a moment, he thought that he saw angst in Heero's eyes but it was gone quickly and replaced with a glare of determination.

"Wufei," Trezie called softly and gestured Wufei to look at Trowa.

To Wufei's surprise, he could see a gentle smile on Trowa's face. Trowa rarely smiled that. Knowing Trowa's training, he could understand why Trowa always kept to himself.

"Well, maybe those six thousands golds really worth it, don't you think?" Trezie smiled.

"Well, maybe I do not need to do the change personality spell after all," Wufei, grinned as the group continued into the palace with thoughts on their mind.

**palace of gundam**

Heero put the sleeping boy on his bed, facedown as he ordered the maid, Hilde to get some food. He figured that the boy would be hungry.

"My slave," Heero mumbled to himself as he looked at the figure on the bed.

Trezie had been generous to give the two slaves to the two princes respectively. Somehow, Heero felt embarrassed at the smirk that Trezie wore when he told them that. Moreover, Wufei's knowing glint in his eyes did not help Heero feel better either.

Heero sat down besides the young boy. The boy had fallen asleep during the ride back to the palace. Heero put the boy's braid neatly across his chest. Though the braid was dirty, it was long and beautiful. Heero had never seen someone with such long hair other than the Colonel Zechs. Yet, Zechs's hair was blonde and he never tied it. He often wondered how Zechs could stand the heat.

The boy moved slightly. Heero looked at the boy's closed eyelids. Those eyes. The beautiful yet anguish eyes. He was glad he was not looking at them now. However, he could remember the beautiful color of violet.

Heero walked to the wardrobe to find some clothes for his slave. Slave. He did not like this word. He did not want to call the boy by the word "slave". However, he did not know the name of the boy. It was strange now that he thought about it. He had not heard the boy utter any sound even before he was awake. He did not make any sound even when he was hit. He knew the other slave did. Quatre. Trowa had said that was the name of the boy.

A knock broke his thoughts. He pulled a long clean tunic and long pants out of the closet as he grunted. He put the clothes besides the boy and waited.

The door opened immediately by the healer, Sally. Sally put a box she was carrying before she approached Heero and his new slave.

"How is he?" Sally asked, "What's his name?"

"Sleeping. I don't know his name," Heero said in a monotone.

"I see. Well, let's see to his injuries and we can see what to do with him," Sally said cheerfully as she noticed the gentle stare Heero was giving the boy.

Heero nodded as Sally sat besides the boy. Sally started to examine the boy as Heero helped her to take off the boy's dirty clothes or rather the only tunic. Both of them gasped as they saw the scars on the boy. However, as a healer, she started to examine the slave's injuries closely.

"It is not good, Heero," Sally said after a while as she covered the boy with a thin blanket.

"Hn," Heero grunted.

Sally took it as a sign of agreement and she continued, "I need something for the welts. Some of them are already infected. I will have to stitch the wounds. However, I can't do it now. I need to go back and get the things ready first. Do you think you want to move him to the slave quarters? I am sure I can get one of the guys to help."

"No. I want him here," Heero said in a monotone but his eyes showed a glint of protectiveness.

Surprised, Sally took a moment before she argued gently, "Prince Heero, you have to understand that this boy is sick and unable to do anything. If you keep him here, you will have to take care of him."

"Then I will," Heero said in a determined tone, "I don't like him in the slaves' quarter. Anything can happen there."

Sally was stunned for a moment before she smiled brightly, "then I will make sure that he recovers quickly. First, I will have to give him potions for his wounds. He is malnourished and beaten repeatedly from what I can tell. He is too quiet in his sleep. I don't like it."

"He does not even make a sound," Heero said quietly.

"Well, I will go back and make the potions after I check out Trowa's slave," Sally promised as she took out a packet of potion and handed it to Heero.

"Ask Hilde to brew this and make sure that the boy drinks this. This should numb the pain and I will make more potions for him to drink later. Let him sleep as much as possible," Sally continued.

Heero nodded, "thanks, Sally."

"Well, it's my job," Sally smiled as she moved towards the door, "just take care of the boy, prince Heero?"

Just as Heero was about to reply, there was a knock. Sally opened the door to find Trowa standing outside the door, hand raised in midair.

"That was fast," Trowa commented.

"Why are you here?" Heero asked bluntly, "I thought you are looking after Quatre?"

"I am. But Quatre told me something that you need to know," Trowa said simply, "something Sally should know as well."

"What?" Heero snapped, not liking the fact that he did not know something he needed to know.

"I promised Quatre that you will not mistreat your slave even when you learn this fact about him," Trowa said as he looked at Heero.

"I will not mistreat another human being!" Heero snapped angrily, "I thought you know me better than that!"

"I do," Trowa replied calmly as he met Heero's glare, "I am only saying."

"What is it then?" Heero demanded. He hated people who tested his patience.

"Your slave does not talk," Trowa said simply though a hint of worry was in the gaze he leveled on Heero.

"Why?" Heero asked softly but both Trowa and Sally could see that he was upset.

"He doesn't know," Trowa said calmly as he looked at Sally for help.

"It should be psychological since I did not find any damage to his throat when I examined him earlier," Sally said simply, "we have to wait till he is awake to find out more."

Just then, Heero and Sally heard a gasp from Trowa. Surprised, the two of them followed Trowa's line of sight. Sally gasped slightly at the violet orbs staring at her. Those eyes looked so sad and … so dead.

_Those eyes… I have seen them before… on Heero…_ Trowa thought as he looked over at Heero.

"Hey, boy," Heero said softly as he turned the slave's attention to himself, "are you feeling better?"

The slave just looked at Heero blankly then nodded slightly. He seemed to understand what Heero was saying.

"I am your new master," Heero continued, noticing that the boy wore no expression.

However, at his words, the boy struggled to get out of the bed. Having no idea what the boy wanted to do, Heero went to stand in front of him and tried to stop him.

"No! You are not to get out of the bed!" Heero snapped as he tried to push the boy back to the bed.

The boy stopped for a moment before he started to retreat to a corner of the bed, away from Heero. His eyes gazed at Heero timidly before the boy curled into a fetal position. It was as if he was preparing himself for a beating.

"Heero, don't shout at him," Trowa warned as Heero was about to yell at his new slave in anger.

"What?" Heero demanded, "he was not supposed to move! Now, he most likely makes his injuries worse!"

"I know you are worried, Heero but please! You are scaring him," Sally said calmly as she approached the boy trembling on Heero's bed slowly.

"Sally is right, Heero. I think I know what the boy had been trying to do. Quatre tried to do the same thing before I could stop him," Trowa said calmly.

"What is he trying to do then?" Heero answered, trying to keep his frustration under calmness. After all, he was a calm person.

"Well, I was told that a slave is not allowed in their master's bed unless with permission. One is supposed to kneel behind his master at all times unless with specific instructions. And that a slave is always punished when he disobeys his master or when the master feels like it," Trowa said with a disgusted look.

"Are you telling me that there are people who treat others in such a way?" Heero said angrily as he watched Sally trying to calm his new slave down.

"Yes and I don't like it," Trowa said simply.

Heero turned to his slave to find him still in the corner, trembling. He thought of what Trowa had just said. How could people treat others like that? He sat on his bed, a few steps from his slave.

"Sally, let me," Heero said simply as he held a hand to touch his slave's trembling form.

Sally retreated to stand next to Trowa as the two watched Heero trying to calm his slave.

"Hey," Heero called gently, "I am your master but I am not going to hurt you. You are safe here. Lie on the bed and get rest? Sally, the healer will try to heal you later, okay?"

Heero continued to talk as he pulled the frightened boy into his arms. He rocked him gently while telling the boy that it was safe. Soon, the boy seemed to doze off and Heero tucked him properly on his bed.

To say that Sally and Trowa were shocked, was an understatement. Never once had they seen Heero so kind to another person. It seemed that the young fearful slave had brought out the more humane side of the stoic prince without even trying.

"I'll see to Trowa's slave and see to this boy again later," Sally said as she watched Heero staring gently at the young slave.

Heero only nodded absentmindedly as Sally and Trowa left the boy.

"Well, I dare say that the boy is good for Heero," Sally said with a smile as the two of them stepped into the hallway.

Trowa nodded but something seemed to be on his mind.

"Let's hope that your slave is good for you, prince Trowa," Sally smiled.

"Quatre," Trowa said simply, "I don't like people calling him a slave."

"Well, I see," Sally replied with a smile. It seemed that Trowa had already taken a liking to his own slave, Quatre.

Together, the two of them walked towards Trowa's room as they were each absorbed in their own thinking.

_The boy must be suffering_, Trowa thought, _those eyes… I had seen it before... on Heero… when he refused to say anything a few years back…_

Trowa could not help wondering about what had happened to Heero's slave. It must be traumatic.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he reached his room. He had to focus on Quatre. He was sick but not as bad as Heero's slave. Just as Sally was about to open his door, Trowa heard a loud scream.

"No!"

Well how was it? Please review! Who screamed? I hope it is longer now. I have tried hard and I hope there are not many grammar mistakes this time. Thanks a lot for reading!

pdfish


	4. when they sleep

Disclaimer: I don't owe gundam wing TT and I don't earn any profit from this fic…. However, the story is mine!

Hi! Thanks a lot for all reviewers! Really thanks! And it is a very very big "thanks!" I try to be as careful as I can with the grammar this time.

Is my story so predictable? TT how come everyone knows what happened?

Mmm… maybe must make it more mysterious?

Anyway on with the story…

"No!"

Noticing that the scream came from within the room he was about to enter, Trowa dashed into the room without a second thought. However, what he saw made him froze in shock. Sally gasped as she entered the room.

The candles with their stands, statues, gold paperweights, and even frames made of gold were floating in the air. Some even sped through the air. Trowa felt a slight hotness on his sign.

_What is it?_ He thought for a second. However, he ignored the feeling immediately as he noticed Quatre in the grips of a nightmare.

"No! No! Let me go! Please!" Quatre's distressed shouts continued, "stop! Please don't beat me, stop!"

"Quatre, calm down! You are safe now. No one is going to hurt you," Trowa was besides Quatre in a flash, holding the trembling boy who had wrapped his arms around his head.

"This is…" Sally trailed off, not knowing how to describe what she was seeing.

"Shh, Quatre. You are safe. Safe. Calm down," Trowa held Quatre in his arms as he spoke gently.

It was then the things that were floating started to drop. Only then, did Sally stepped towards the bed the prince and his slave were in. however, before she could ask any questions, the door was burst opened quickly.

"Trowa? It was you, right? Are you alright?" Wufei asked as he and Heero dashed to stand besides Trowa.

"What happened?" Heero demanded. It was clear he was worried for his brother.

"You guys felt it too? I am not imaging it?" Trowa asked, a bit disorientated. He looked over to Sally for confirmation.

Still a bit confused at what had happened, Sally could only nod her head. Trowa looked stunned at her nod. Sally could not help wondering what had happened.

"What happened?" Heero demanded again as he glared at Sally and Trowa.

However, both Trowa and Sally seemed to be too confused to answer. Wufei, ever impatient, broke the silence.

"What happened? The room looked like a strong wind had just passed by. And why did you use your power, Trowa? You know you are not supposed to use it without reason," Wufei said angrily.

"You felt it too?" Trowa asked again as he looked at both Wufei and Heero.

"Of course we did. Both Heero and I," Wufei snapped angrily.

"I did not use my power just now," Trowa said quietly as he tried to comprehend what he had witnessed.

"Of course you did! We felt it!" Wufei yelled, not caring about the fact that he was yelling at the prince.

"Calm down, Wufei! Prince Trowa did not use his power. I was with him the whole time," Sally tried to calm the angry sorcerer.

"What happened?" Heero asked again, glaring at Sally.

"When we entered just now, those things were floating," Sally pointed to the objects on the floor, "and Quatre seemed to be in the grips of a nightmare."

All the attention was suddenly on Trowa's new slave in his master's arms. Frightened aquamarine eyes were turned to meet emerald eyes for comfort. Trowa simply gave him a gentle smile.

"It's okay, little one. You have not done anything wrong," Trowa comforted Quatre who seemed to be on the verge of crying in fear.

"I did it again?" Quatre asked fearfully, "I am sorry, master! I have not done it intentionally! I am so sorry, master. Please don't send me away!"

"_I don't want to leave! Please, Iria! I beg you! Don't make me go! Please!" _

"_I'm so sorry, Quatre but it is father's wish. You know I can't go against him."_

"_But… please don't send me away! Please!"_

"_I'm so sorry, Quatre but it is for your own good!"_

"Please master!" Quatre begged as he shook his head to get rid of the memory he remembered.

"It's okay. No one is angry about it. No one is sending you away. Hush, don't cry," Trowa said gently, "can you tell us more?"

"I think whenever I am experiencing strong emotions; things will get out of control. I don't know why but there is just this power within me. It made me…" Quatre sobbed, thinking that his gentle master would definitely abandon him. After all, who would want a freak for a slave?

"Do you have any birthmark?" Trowa asked simply.

"Can I?" Quatre asked timidly as he tried to shift himself. It would not do to make his master angry when he knew that his master was going to make him leave eventually.

However, Trowa only smiled as he put some distance between Quatre and himself. He did not seem to be disgusted with the fact that his slave was a freak. The others could only wait to see what Trowa was trying to do.

"Come on, it's okay," Trowa encouraged as he noticed Quatre hesitate for a minute.

Slowly, Quatre pulled up his pants to his knees to reveal a birthmark just below his right knee. Trowa, Heero and Wufei were stunned as they realized what the birthmark meant.

"This is… I can't believe it! We have been searching for them so long! This is so…" Wufei ranted as he recognized that birthmark.

"Injustice," Trowa finished for Wufei with a small smile. He was shocked at the sight of the birthmark but he was happy too. Well, it seemed that his slave was not just any other slave.

"Please master! Please don't throw me away!" Quatre cried as he thought that the others were shocked at the fact that he was cursed.

"What?" Trowa was surprised as he watched Quatre starting to sob.

"I know that birthmark means that I'm cursed. No one will want a freak near him. No one will want me. Even … my family … they don't want me," Quatre cried as Trowa wrapped his arms around him.

"No, I am not going to give you away. Calm down," Trowa said gently, "do you know the meaning of your birthmark?"

"That I'm cursed?" Quatre replied, not looking at Trowa.

"No, little one. It means that you are one of the Peace Knights," Trowa replied as he noticed Sally, Wufei and Heero sneaking out of the room quietly.

"Peace knights?" Quatre asked as he sniffed in a way that Trowa found it to be adorable.

"Yes, little one. It means that you will help protect the world," Trowa smiled as he noticed Quatre's teary eyes flash with curiosity, "see?"

Trowa pulled up the sleeve of this left arm to show a birthmark, "yours means gold while mine means woods. They are words in an ancient language. For you, you can most likely control anything that is made of gold while I can control the plants."

"Really? I'm not cursed?" Quatre asked again fearfully, "are you going to throw me back to the slavers, master?"

"Of course not! You are staying with me, little one. You are not escaping that easily," Trowa teased as his words were rewarded with a bright smile from Quatre that he liked very much.

"I know now. And I do not want to escape," Quatre replied softly as he lay in Trowa's arms.

"Let's get some sleep and talk more tomorrow, okay?" with that, Trowa snapped his fingers and the room became dark.

Silence followed as both lay in the bed, trying to feel comfortable.

"You know, little one, you need a bath," Trowa teased.

"Sorry, master. I will go now," Quatre said seriously, as he tried to move in the dark.

"I'm just joking, Quatre. Take one tomorrow. For today, sleep well," Trowa pulled Quatre back as he hugged him, "I don't care if you are dirty or not, you are staying."

"Thanks, master. I will stay here. Forever if you want," Quatre replied as he put his head on his master's chest.

"Call me Trowa. I don't like to be called master," Trowa said as he smiled and continued, "and I want you to stay forever."

"Trowa?" Quatre called gently.

"Yes?" Trowa asked as he closed his eyes.

"I'm just calling for fun," Quatre said with a smile before his smile turned into a frown,"actually...I … I can't sleep."

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked sleepily. He was tired after all the excitement in the day.

"I have… nightmares," Quatre hesitated. He had to let Trowa know this.

"No, you won't. I'll be here to protect you," Trowa assured him as Quatre looked at him with trusting eyes, "I'll protect you, little one. Forever and ever. Do you trust me?"

"I do. I'll sleep now, Trowa," Quatre replied as he closed his eyes.

Soon, light snores could be heard in the room.

As the trio had sneaked out of the room, knowing that Trowa and Quatre needed their privacy, Heero remembered something important.

"Kuso!" Heero scolded himself suddenly as he started to sprint for his room.

Surprised, the other two followed him immediately. After all, it must be very important for their usually calm prince to dash off like that.

However, what they saw made them freeze. All they saw was Heero's new slave standing in the middle of the room with Heero bellowing. However, the two started laughing as they realized what had happened.

"I know I told you to stay and don't move. But I meant to stay in the room, baka! Not stand there like a statue! I did not mean it that way! What are you thinking?" Heero yelled as he helped his slave put on a tunic.

His slave only looked at him blankly and obeyed whatever instructions Heero gave him. Heero just got more frustrated at his slave's lack of response though he did notice him shivering. Of course, it was cold, standing in the middle of a room naked and not moving. How stupid can he get? Risking his health like that just because of a misinterpreted order?

"Baka!" Heero scolded again at his slave as he glared at the two standing at his door laughing, "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Well, you could say that again," Sally said as she stopped her giggles, "And why do you leave him like that? He's weak and is vulnerable to any diseases."

"I thought Trowa or Wufei was in trouble when I felt the use of power," Heero explained as he guided his slave to his bed, "so I ordered him to stay and not move."

"So he took it as an order to not even move. Heero, you have to know that slaves are to obey their masters no matter what the orders are. Even if they knew the order might kill themselves, they have to do it or suffer a worse fate," Wufei said quietly as he stood besides the prince and his slave, studying the slave.

Heero's eyes met Wufei's haunted eyes for a minute before returning to his slave. He knew Wufei would feel upset if he saw the pity Heero feel for him since he was once a slave. Slaves were not treated well. Wufei was lucky that he had Trezie as his master and Trezie freed him not long after he got him.

Somehow, Heero was jealous of them. He hoped he could find someone like that too. Maybe… his new slave. Already, he felt a strong sense of protectiveness for him. He was so beautiful and so sad. He wanted to see a smile on his slave's face. It will be a beautiful sight.

"Please treat him well, prince Heero," Wufei said gently as he saw thehaunted violet eyes.

The young slave must be hurting so much to have such eyes. They reminded him of himself when he was just a slave, suffering from the abuses of his various masters before Trezie became his master. He felt pity for Heero's slave as hewas youngyet he already knew so much pain. It is injustice!

To Wufei's surprise, the slave lifted his hand to pull gently on Wufei's sleeve. It was as if he was trying to comfort Wufei with the little gesture, saying that he understood his sadness and he thanked him for asking Heero to treat him well.

Heero was surprised at the movement too. This was the only reaction he saw the slave gave other than trying to do what he was supposed to do as a slave. Somehow, it hurt that he was not the one receiving the gesture.

Wufei smiled at the slave before he turned to Heero again, "well, please treat him well, my prince. And it might be best that both of you get some rest while Sally and I retired to our beds. I for one know our generalis going tocomplain that I left him at a very bad timing."

"Well,I will go too. Good night. Rest well. I will be examining him tomorrow and I want him rested, prince Heero," Sally said as she retreated from the room with Wufei.

Silence filled the room as the healer and sorcerer left the room. Heero looked at his slave as he pulled the blanket and covered him.

"Sleep well, baka," Heero said gently.

He undressed himself as he noticed violet eyes looking at him in fear. For a moment, he wondered why his slave was afraid. Then understanding dawned on him and he could not help smiling at his slave.

"Baka," he scolded gently at his slave, "I'm sleeping on the couch next to the bed tonight."

Violet eyes blinked and closed as his slave drifted off to sleep. Heero could not help smiling as he realized how much his slave trust him by sleeping without waiting to see if he was really sleeping on the couch.

"Baka," he scolded gently again. Maybe he should just call his slave "baka." It suited him too well.

Then he lay on the couch, thinking about the day as he closed his eyes.

_The day was tiring yet rewarding,_ he concluded, _I got a slave and we found a peace knight. Maybe tomorrow will be just as interesting…_

Soon, the crown prince drifted to sleep.

"Baka…" he mumbled in his sleep.

So how? I decided that I should not always break the story in what seemed to be an exciting part. How was it? Review? Thanks a lot!

Well, next update might not be fast as school is starting! My first year at university so I am a bit busy. However, I will do my best to update soon. Thanks for reading!

Pdfish


	5. when they know

Disclaimer: I don't owe gundam wing TT and I don't earn any profit from this fic…. However, the story is mine!

Thanks to those who had reviewed! I put in a longer chapter as I might not be able to update soon. Orientation starts next week. So sad TT really big thanks to all reviewers! I try to update soon. Your reviews give me motivation! so sorry I change the tenses already!

"What? You mean the princes have slaves?" Lady Une could not believe her ears, "Since when the two stoic princes allowed anyone to be close to them? I mean other than the general and sorcerer."

"It's true," Hilde replied as she walked with a tray of food towards Heero's room, "I am told to prepare a bath and food for both the prince and his slave."

"It's so hard to believe that our two princes would actually want slaves! I mean they don't seem to care for anyone, much less a slave…" Lady Une trailed off as she realized where her thoughts were heading.

"You don't mean they would beat them? The princes are not cruel!" Hilde argued. She refused to believe that the princes would abuse slaves.

"Of course they won't,"Lady Une agreed quickly, "Prince Heero has a famous temper, but he is fair."

"I think we are both overreacting. The princes won't harm their slaves," Hilde said firmly.

"Well I'm sure," Lady Une said as the two of them reached Heero's room, "well, I'm on my way to meet the new recruits. Sometimes I am so tempted to strangle every one of them."

"Good luck with the recruits!" Hilde called out cheerfully, "well, let's see how the slave looks like."

Unknown to the two of them, what they were saying were heard by some of the newly arrived maids who were passing by. Well, they took what they said in a wrong way and started to pity so poor slave, while making a mental note to self not to cross the crown prince and avoided him as much as possible.

Hilde knocked on the door, "prince Heero, I am here with food."

"Enter!" came the reply.

Hilde entered. She set her tray on the table as she watched prince Heero pulling a tunic over his body. He then turned to help his slave with his slave's tunic. Apparently, they had just finished their bath. Hilde stood waiting for Heero to give her new orders or to motion her to go.

"Baka!" Heero scolded as he realized that the clean tunic was wet already, "your hair has wet the tunic! Didn't you wrap the towel around your hair?"

The slave only blinked at Heero, looking at the towel wrapped around his lower body. Hilde could not help giggling at the sight but she stopped giggling the moment Heero's glare at her.

Heero turned his attention back to his slave, "I know it's my fault that I only give you one towel but you can remind me, don't you think baka?"

His slave only blinked and gave him a small nod. Well, it was better than nothing. At least he responded. Heero growled as he turned to his cupboard to find another clean tunic.

"Hilde? Do you think you can help braid his hair first? He's weak and I don't want his hair to be floating like that. I am almost sure that Zechs is the only one who can stand the heat," Heero said as he pulled out another tunic.

Hilde smiled as she approached the slave. However, her smile froze when she met the haunted violet eyes.

_What happened to him?_ Hilde felt a sharp pain in her heart , _there is so much pain in those eyes… wait a minute, those eyes… the color… they looked familiar_…

Her thoughts froze when her eyes rested on the cross in front of the wet tunic. However, the cross looked burnt and dirty, she recognized it. It was…

_It can't be…_ Hilde thought, _how could it be him? Even if he wasn't killed when the rest of them at the church, he should not be looking so… so haunted…_

Shocked, Hilde stumbled a few steps back, knocking into the table. She could not believe it! However, it looked like him. An old memory flashed through her mind.

"_Hilde, Hilde, Hilde,_

_She is scary and nasty_

_Be careful not to cross her_

_Or she gives you a piece of her mind_

_And you run for your life_

_Hilde, Hilde, Hilde!"_

"_Stop that, Duo! You are so dead when I catch you!"_

"_Catch me if you can!"_

"_Stop running and sticking your tongue at me, Duo Maxwell! Solo! Look at your brother!"_

"_What? You don't like the song I teach him? I am so hurt, Hilde!"_

"_What? You teach him that irritating song? You two are so dead when I reach you guys! Stop running and laughing!"_

"Duo? Duo? Is it really you?" Hilde asked as she stepped towards her, "are you really the little boy who always teased me and ran off before I can get to you? What happened to you?"

Hilde hugged the slave looking at her as she cried. She could not believe that Duo was actually alive after she heard about what happened to the church after she left. Everyone died, she was told. Yet, Duo was standing right in front of her.

_But his eyes… they look so … dead… what happened to him? What happened to little boy who was so cheerful and carefree?_ Hilde thought as she continued to weep, arms wrapped around the boy to tell herself that he was real, if he is real and alive, _then maybe…_

"Duo? Where's Solo? Is he…?" Hilde could not continue.

She did not want to know that the boy who she always has a crush on was really dead. She just needs an answer. She just wants to know what happened to Solo. She was not prepared for the body she was hugging went limp.

"What?" Hilde screamed, distressed, "Duo?"

She let him down onto the floor as she tried desperately to wake him up. Heero who had been watching Hilde and his slave quietly was there immediately, trying to help his slave. He shook him hard and tried to get a pulse desperately.

"He's not breathing! Get Sally! Quick!" Heero yelled as Hilde dashed to the door, screaming for the healer.

"Please breathe!" Heero yelled at his slave, "baka! Breathe! You have to do it!"

Heero could not do anything but kept shaking the light body. Somehow, he felt frustrated and helpless along with a great sense of trepidation, knowing that his slave might leave him. It was strange that he would feel so much for someone he knew only for a day. Yet, he knew that he had to help the limp form in his arms.

"Just breathe, please, baka!" Heero called out desperately.

Luckily, his slave started to breathe again. Heero nearly cried in relief. Half-opened violet eyes looked at him wearily before they closed. At this moment, Sally burst into the room with Hilde as well as Wufei, Trezie and Trowa.

"What happened?" Sally asked quickly, kneeling next to the pair on the floor.

"What took so long?" Heero demanded as he glared at the healer.

Sally ignored his glare and instructed him to put the unconscious boy on the bed. The others stood some distance away as Sally instructed to give the boy some air.

"What happened?" Sally asked again.

"He stopped breathing, that's what happened! This baka did not try to breathe! What's wrong with him? And what took you so long? He might die!" Heero snapped.

"Well, I am examining Quatre, giving him stitches and we ran here as soon as we heard Hilde screaming," Sally snapped, irritated, "What happened to make him stop breathing? I think he has a panic attack."

"I don't know what happened…" Heero said as he looked at Hilde, "Hilde was hugging him and crying and the next moment he was on the ground."

Everyone looked at Hilde in confusion. Questions were running rampant in all their minds.

"I just ask Duo about Solo… then he suddenly went limp…" Hilde said slowly as she tried to process what had happened.

"Duo? Who's Duo?" Trezie asked, puzzled.

"Duo? Duo is Duo," Hilde asked, confused.

"I think Hilde means Heero's slave," Trowa said calmly.

"I think Hilde, you have a story to tell us. Who is Heero's slave? How do you know him? What happened to him?" Wufei asked.

"It's quite a long story and Howard also knows Duo," Hilde replied absentmindedly. She was still trying to piece the things she saw earlier.

"I think you guys should take that somewhere else. The slave needs to sleep in peace and I want him to sleep as much as possible. So go," Sally instructed, "including you, prince Heero. I will look after him for the time being and I expect one of you to tell me the story later."

"Let's go to my room," Trowa said simply as they moved out.

Heero looked back at his slave again before he followed the others somewhat unwillingly. Though he was very curious to know of his slave's past, he wanted to be there to make sure he was all right.

"I will take care of him, prince Heero," Sally said determinedly as she noticed Heero still glaring at the sleeping slave on the bed, "glaring will not help him recover faster, you know."

"Hn," Heero glared at Sally before he stepped out of his room.

All of them were lost in thoughts. Trowa was leading the way, looking at the floor, trying to think of what would make a young boy like Heero's slave to have a panic attack. He knew that the slave probably suffered a lot. He heard from Quatre how the slave was like when they were with the slavers. The boy never talked or made any sound thus suffering a lot for that.

"Trent," Trowa called out as he passed one of the guards at the hallway, "please get Howard, the blacksmith, and then stand guard outside my room and to stop anyone from interrupting. We have an important meeting."

With that, he opened the door, gesturing to the others to follow him. However, he realized his mistake quickly.

"Stop! Out!" then he slammed his door, leaving the others outside.

"Quick! I forgot! You need to get dressed! I forgot to give you your clothes earlier!" Trowa's frantic yell could be heard, followed by loud shuffling.

The others outside looked at each other before they realized what were happening in the room. Trezie chuckled. Heero smirked. Wufei snickered. Hilde giggled though her eyes were still red with tears.

After a few minutes of standing and laughing, Trowa opened the door with a glare. However, it only caused the rest to start another round of laughter.

"It's not funny," Trowa deadpanned as he allowed the others to enter his room.

"Of course not. Did you leave your slave standing in the middle of the room with nothing on?" Wufei asked with faked innocence as he looked at Heero.

Both Trowa and Heero glared at Wufei before Trowa spoke, "at least I am not so dense to tell him not to move. Quatre was sleeping in bed with blankets. After his bath."

This time, Heero glared at Trowa and then at Sally and Wufei. Somehow, the joke of the day was Heero and his slave. Due to the healer's and sorcerer's gossiping, almost the whole palace knew about it. No, the sorcerer would not call it "gossiping," that is onna to him. He would call it "sharing the joy around."

_Yeah at the cost of my expenses_, Heero thought but he could not keep his smile from his face when he thought of that baka, _well, we are all here to know about him._

All of them gathered around the table and sat in the chairs. There were not enough chairs so Trowa and his slave, Quatre settled in a couch not far from the table. Once everyone settled down, all the attention was on Hilde.

Hilde squirmed in her chair uncomfortably as she tried to think of where to start_, well, start earlier and get over it earlier? Or should I wait for Howard? Where should I start? Who should I talk about? Duo? Solo? Can Solo be living? Or is he really dead? But if Duo is alive, he might be! Is he dead?_

Just as Hilde's mind was sidetracking to well, no one knows where, there was a knock and Howard entered the room. His entry brought Hilde back to reality.

"Well, what can I do for all of you?" Howard asked politely.

"Well, Hilde says that both you and she can supply information about my new slave. And we are all eager to know," Heero replied simply but the others could sense an edge of impatience in his voice.

"Who is this slave, your highness?" Howard asked, confused.

"Howard, he is Duo," Hilde answered him quietly.

"The kid? He's a slave? How can that be?" the blacksmith asked, bewildered, "tell me it is a joke!"

"It's true, Howard! I saw him just now! He looks so… so dead! He is not speaking anymore! I can't believe it's him till I saw the cross!" Hilde broke into tears again, remembering those violet eyes. They looked so different as they used to.

Howard crossed over to where Hilde was and hugged her, offering her some comfort. Hilde wiped her tears away quickly, knowing that the others were waiting. She had to tell hem what she knew. Maybe they could help Duo. From what she heard, he did not even talk now.

"Well, I guess everyone wants to hear what we have to say about Duo? How about I tell his past you add on to anything I miss?" Hilde gave Howard a smile. She had to get herself together.

"Well, let's start with the first time I meet Duo, or rather Solo and Duo. Duo was only six years old, I think. They were young and Duo, I think was six when he was there. They had been alone and on the streets for a few years before Father Maxwell found them." Hilde began as the others listened intently.

"_Hi! I am Solo and this is my brother, Duo."_

"_Hello! Are you staying here? I am Hilde!"_

"_Hilde?"_

"_Yes. Your name is Duo, right?"_

"_Yes! I run, I hide, but I never lie!"_

"They settled in well, taking Maxwell as their last name. Duo was a hyperactive boy. His brother, Solo, and I had to be around him to keep him out of trouble. He was so adorable. He might create some chaos every now and then but Father Maxwell and Sister Helen loved him. He was like my little brother, my family," Hilde blushed as she thought of how much she wished that she were Solo's wife when she was young.

"_Duo! Where are you? Sister Helen wants you in the study room! It is time for your lesson! Come out now! Stop playing hide-and-seek with me!"_

"_Boo!"_

"_Duo Maxwell! You are so dead! How dare you scare me like that!"_

"_Timid Hilde! Catch me if you can!"_

"_Stop, Duo! Don't run away! You need to attend the lessons! Solo is there already!"_

"_Nope! If you catch me, then I go to the lesson!"_

"_Get back here!"_

"I did ask about their parents and their lives before they got here but Solo did not want to talk about it. He forbids me to ask Duo about it. He just said there was a fire and only the two of them escaped. Duo was too traumatized and could not remember anything. Life went on with Duo getting into trouble. Not on purpose." Hilde smiled as she thought of all the trouble Duo got on.

"Yeah, that Kid. I would not forget how curious he is. That boy nearly destroyed my place just because he wanted to make a sword when no one was around. He only managed to accidentally let a pile of paper catch fire in the end," Howard chuckled, "well at least he managed to put out the fire before the whole place's gone."

"_Kid! What happened? Why is this place half burnt down?"_

"_I'm sorry, Howard! But I just want to make a sword for Solo! I just put the paper near the stove then there was fire everywhere!"_

"_Can't you buy a sword or ask me for one?"_

"_But isn't it more sincere if you make it yourself?"_

"You just couldn't find fault with the Kid! He's just too naïve and curious," Howard laughed.

"Well, then when I was eleven and Duo was eight, Howard decided to adopt me so I can come here to the palace to work as a maid while he work as a blacksmith. It was the last time I had seen them," Hilde said sadly.

"_I had to go."_

"_Really? Don't go, Hilde! You know you want to be my big sister!"_

"_I'm sorry, Duo I loved to be your big sister, but I had to go."_

"_If you go, then you can't be Solo's bride, right?"_

"_Duo! What are you talking about?"_

"_I know what I am talking about! Solo! Can't you tell Hilde to stay? She will stay if you ask! She likes you!"_

"_Duo!"_

"I left, promising that we will keep in contact but everything came to an end when Maxwell church was destroyed."

"_What do you mean? It can't be! Tell me, Howard! It's a joke, right?"_

"_But it's true, Hilde! I am so sorry but it's true! Maxwell church's gone with everyone. Bandits raided the place."_

"_Then what about Solo? And Duo?"_

"_I'm so sorry, Hilde…"_

"I thought they were dead so we gave up searching for them. But now, Duo appeared then Solo might be alive?" Hilde asked hopefully as she looked at the others.

"Maxwell church? He's from Maxwell church?" Heero could not believe his ears. It had been one of the most alarming cases around at that time as more than twenty children were believed to be killed along with the priest.

_If he did see all those people he loved died, then…_ Heero's thoughts trailed off, _no wonder he was so sad…_

All of the others listened quietly, trying to digest what they had just known. Silence followed as everyone was lost in his or her thoughts.

"I'm going back," Heero said abruptly, breaking the silence, "I have things to attend to and Trowa, you know the King will want us to report to him about our slaves."

Trowa nodded as he looked at Quatre. All of the others also rose as they needed to attend to their duties now.

"Oh, before I forget, whatever said must not be told to others other than Sally. I don't want people to talk about my slave. Is that understood?" Heero glared.

"Duo! His name is Duo. So I suggest calling him that?" Wufei said immediately.

"Hn," Heero replied as he turned.

Wufei snickered as he thought aloud, "I wonder how his slave will react to his grunt. How could that be taken as a reply?"

Heero spun around and glared at Wufei again. However, he was asking himself how to communicate with his slave.

"I suggest, dragon, that prince Heero will find a way and keep your comments to yourself useless you want to face the wrath of prince Heero," Trezie placated.

"Hn," Heero said simply as he turned to go back his room.

_Well, communicating with baka might really be a problem_, Heero thought as he walked to his room, _well, I'm sure he will understand my grunts as Wufei had put it. Well, at least I hope so._

Well, how's that? Review! Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter not up to standard. I am writing it as fast as I can and it's nearly midnight and my mum is scolding me but hey I finished a chapter! So happy read and review!

pdfish


	6. when they hurt

Disclaimer: I don't owe gundam wing TT and I don't earn any profit from this fic…. But the story is mine!

I am very sorry for not updating for a long time. I am really sorry TT  
school started and as a freshman, I say things are quite hectic for me.  
Anyway I really want to thank the two reviewers for my last chapter!

Thanks a lot jess-eklom you have been great! You reviewed every single chapter! And bear with all my mistakes. Thanks a lot! And also to Shinigami requiem! You add peace knights as one of your fav stories! I am so happy that someone likes my story! Thanks a lot!

N a note before I continue… Duo might not speak that soon… but who knows maybe I will change my mind? Review ok?

Okay enough about me. Let's see what's happening in the story…

"Prince Heero! Prince Heero!" Howard called after the crown prince who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

True as what he thought, the prince just walked away at a faster pace instead. Howard chuckled as he looked at Hilde. Her eyes were still red and she seemed to have her attention fixed on a small dagger in her hand.

"Lass?" Howard called softly. He recognized that dagger. It was a gift from Solo to her. It meant a lot to her.

"Could he?" Hilde asked as she stared at the small dagger. Solo had given it to her that day. It was the last time she had seen them.

"_Duo! Stop your nonsense! Hilde is leaving to have a better life. So…"_

"_But I don't want her to leave!"_

"_Duo! Stop that! We want Hilde to have a better life even if it means leaving us behind. You love Hilde, right? She's your big sister, right? You want her to be happy?"_

"_Uh-yeah."_

"_So don't make things difficult for her, little one."_

"_I know but it's just…"_

"_Here, Duo, I promise we will keep in touch, okay?"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise so stop crying, okay?"_

"_Duo, give Hilde your gift."_

"_Okay!"_

"_That's very nice, Duo but I don't think I can keep them very long. Did you make them yourself?" _

"_Yeah! Sister Helen taught me and I made them all! Do you like it?"_

"_Yes, I do. These cookies look nice. You know I love cookies. I will eat them on my way. Thanks, Duo."_

"_Solo has a present for you too!"_

"_Here. Something for you to defend yourself with. You can keep it in your pocket. Hilde, I will not be able to protect you anymore but I want to be safe. Promise me."  
_

"_I will, Solo. Take care of Duo and yourself too. We will stay in contact. Thanks a lot for the small dagger. I will treasure it, always."_

"Lass?" Howard's voice broke her thoughts.

"Can he be alive? Howard, tell me he might be. Tell me he is!" Hilde's tears fell as she gripped the dagger harder.

"Lass, I don't know. I really don't. It has been so long. You had to let it go," Howard put his arms around her shoulders, trying to offer her some comfort.

"But Duo is alive, right? Duo is alive! So maybe…" Hilde sobbed hopefully.

"Lass, I hate to say this, but we both know that Duo is special," Howard said quietly but he emphasized on the word "special", "and are you sure that he should not tell the princes and the others about Duo's power?"

"No!" Hilde hissed and her voice dropped to a whisper, "Father Maxwell and Sister Helen warned all of us not to say anything about it. Not even Duo knows. He is still young and they don't want him to realize. Moreover, it is a dangerous thing for others to know. Some might even harm Duo."

"I know, lass. But don't you think that you have to at least let prince Heero know about it?" Howard asked.

"No! No one is to tell anyone else about it," Hilde said stubbornly.

"Are you really sure?" Howard asked again as he watched Hilde nod, "I trust you this once but Hilde I think, I want to take a look at the Kid. Do you think the prince will let me?"

"I don't know. You will have to ask him. He seemed so lost in his thoughts," Hilde put the dagger back into her pocket slowly as she raised hopeful eyes to look at Howard, "Howard, I can't stop myself from thinking about Solo. What if he is alive?"

"I don't know, lass. We can't be sure if he is dead or not. We have to ask Duo. But in the Kid's condition, I don't think we should pester him. Let him heal first, okay?" Howard said gently as he took a step back, "and, I have to remind you, Hilde, that Trent has asked for you to be his bride again. I have to give him an answer or rather you have to."

"I know. But if Solo is alive, then… Howard, you got to help me," Hilde pleaded.

"I know, that is why I have not promised Trent anything," Howard sighed, "but lass, you know that the higher hope is, the greater disappointment will be."

"I know, just that… well you know you still have to hope," Hilde smiled sadly.

"Howard!" Howard was cut off from whatever he was going to say by Trezie's yell.

"Yes?" Howard grinned at the general.

"I just want to confirm the date for the new batch of armory for the soldiers. When will it be ready?" Trezie asked as both of them started to walk towards the armory with Wufei trailing behind them.

"Well, guess that's that," Hilde sighed.

"Um… are you all right?" a tentative voice asked gently from behind her.

Hilde spun around to meet innocent aquamarine eyes.

"You are… Quatre, right?" she smiled weakly, "I'm fine."

From the doorway, she could see prince Trowa rummaging the cupboard. He seemed determined to find something. She must have looked puzzled as Quatre volunteered an answer.

"Master Trowa is trying to find a coat for me," he explained with an innocent smile, "he promised to bring me to the garden today."

"Really?" Hilde smiled gently. It's good to see that Trowa was kind to his slave and she was very sure that prince Heero was the same. Well, he was almost scared to death when Duo stopped breathing.

"Yes!" Quatre smiled brightly, "it has been so long since I walk in a garden."

Hilde smiled at the eager look on Quatre's face. He looked so innocent. How could someone make him a slave? She could not help realizing that those aquamarine eyes were almost the same as violet eyes she had seen before. What had happened to Duo? What had happened to him and…? Solo?

"Are you sure you are alright?" Quatre asked in concern again.

Hilde smiled weakly, "I'm fine. It's just that you remind me of Duo."

"Duo? He is the other… boy? He's nice but he is always in so much pain," Quatre said sadly, "he's very nice to me and tries to help me even when most of the time he is already hurt."

"Hurt? What happened to him?" Hilde asked. She wanted to know what had happened to her little brother.

"Well, Miss Hilde…" Quatre said hesitantly.

"Call me Hilde. Just Hilde," Hilde cut in, "well?"

"It's just that we are slaves, Hilde. We are beaten and starved till a master decided to buy us. They are …supposed to…break us." Quatre said sadly, looking at the ground with unshed tears. He was recalling the short yet long time with the slavers.

Hilde was shocked at the revelation. She knew that slaves were not treated well by the slavers. By the look on Quatre's face, she knew it was very bad. She regretted the question almost immediately. She did not like to see the young boy looking so scared. She looked on the floor, looking remorseful as she thought quickly on how to cheer the boy up.

"Quatre?" a voice full of concern broke her thoughts.

Hilde looked up in relief as she saw Trowa standing behind his slave with a hand on his back. Quatre seemed better as he smiled at his master.

"Yes, master?" he replied, "I was just talking to Hilde."

"About the other boy?" Trowa asked as he shot a look of disapproval at Hilde from behind Quatre. He knew how much Quatre cares about the other boy.

"I …need to get going, prince Trowa and Quatre," Hilde said tentatively. Well, it had been a rule not to annoy any royalty especially the two princes of Gundam.

"Can… is it possible for me…," Quatre asked timidly, turning his head to steal a glance at his master before continuing, "for us I mean… to help him?"

Hilde smiled at the concerned boy as she shook her head, "I don't know. After all he is prince Heero's slave, it will have to be his decision. Well you can pray for him if you want. I'm sure that will be alright."

"Quatre, don't keep Hilde from her duties," Trowa reprimanded him gently as he saw Quatre opened his mouth for another question.

Quatre blushed as he mumbled an apology to both his master and Hilde. With that, Hilde disappeared down the corridor, leaving the two boys.

"Quatre," Trowa said as he led Quatre back into the room, "I know you are worried about Duo. But you have to relax. Heero will take care of him."

"I am sorry, master," Quatre apologized, not looking at Trowa, "it's just that I want him to be happy. He has been so kind to me."

"And since he took care of you before, I guess he will want you to be happy, Quatre. Not to worry about him and cause inconvenience to others," Trowa said reasonably.

"So let Hilde and Heero do their job?" Trowa said gently as he put on one of the smaller coat he had found in his cupboard. Well, it did look a bit too long for the sleeves but it would do.

"I understand, master," Quatre said, not meeting at Trowa's eyes.

"I know you will still worry, little one," Trowa said gently, "if you are not, then there will be a problem, I think."

Quatre's eyes widened as he met Trowa's emerald ones. He was surprised that Trowa had already known him so well. He found it hard not to care for someone. Well, maybe it was just his nature but the boy, Duo had been nice to him.

"Well, I do know that you are an empath," Trowa smiled, just a little but it was enough for Quatre to smile brightly at him.

"Thanks, master," Quatre said as he smiled.

"So let's go to the garden now, shall we?" Trowa asked as he opened the door.

Together, they walked towards the garden. Quatre stared at the floor as they walked. As a slave, he was supposed to keep his eyes on the ground. However, he was curious. He wanted to know what the manor looked like. He had fallen asleep when he first arrived. He knew his master was a prince from the way the others addressed him. He never got a look at the castle when they locked him in his cage. Well, he did not even know how Gundam looked like if he was not captured.

He shivered slightly as he recalled the days he spent with the slavers. He knew he was weak. He could not help thinking that he might deserve to be a slave since he was a freak. No! He wasn't a freak. Master Trowa said so!

But he might be just saying that to comfort him. He was weak and a freak. They even rhyme! No! He had to be strong. Master Trowa needed a strong slave. Not one who cried or even shivered at the slight mention of something that reminded him of his slavery. But those days made him remembered the hurt he felt in his heart.

He felt it hard to overcome his fear. After all, he was a slave. Now and always. It would constantly remind him that he was no longer a prince. Not even a noble or a peasant but a slave. The lowest type of slave as well. He hated himself. He hated everything that had happened to him.

Why? He used to ask. But now, he was glad that he had met Master Trowa. It was funny. Fate allowed him to meet someone so kind to him after he thought he was no longer a person worth caring for.

Why? He asked again. He was cursed. No one should be kind to him. But Master Trowa had said he was one of the peace knights. He knew the legend. But it was just a legend. His Father felt that he was cursed. His sisters allowed him to be taken away. His family did not want him. Why?

"Little one?" the gentle voice broke his thoughts as if he could sense the feelings of his heart.

Quatre looked up at his master's emerald eyes as he smiled weakly, "yes?"

"Look around you, little one," Trowa said simply as he directed his slave's attention to the scenery around them.

Quatre looked around him curiously as he smiled brightly this time, "it's beautiful!"

Somehow in his musing, they had reached the garden or it was what others called the place.

"The flowers and grass! They are so beautiful! Does this really exist?" Quatre exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes hard.

He could not believe his eyes! He had lived in the desert since birth. He had been in Gundam for quite sometime but this was the first time he had seen such beautiful flowers all around him. And there were so many flowers! Maybe he could lie in the middle of the flowers and looked at them all day?

"Yes," Trowa said gently. He could understand the glint of euphoric in Quatre's eyes. He could understand the joy of seeing so many plants. After all he was "wood".

Well, that was what he brought Quatre here in the first place. He needed to show him that he was not the only peace knights around or a "freak" in Quatre's terms. He wanted to show him his secret. Not many know this. Not even the King or his so called uncle. Yet, somehow, he knew he should, no, have to tell Quatre. After all, he was the boy who made him feel happy.

However, for now, he was happy to watch Quatre exploring the plants while shouting out questions about each type of plants.

On the other hand, Heero was not happy at all. He went back to his room to find his slave sleeping but no healer. Sally had not stayed with his slave as she had promised. He thought of demanding an explanation from Sally but then he would be leaving his slave alone.

"Stupid Sally," Heero muttered angrily as he sat down on the chair besides his bed, watching his slave sleep.

However, his anger almost diminished as he watched his slave sleep. Duo. That was his name. He studied Duo's face. This was the first time he had the time to study him carefully. He had been too focused on the boy's eyes for the last time he was studying him.

Duo was beautiful. His face might be a bit too pale but Heero was sure that he would make sure that color would return to Duo's face. He brushed his hand across Duo's bangs. Duo was sweating. However, the room was not hot.

_Maybe I should open the window? But will that make him too cold? Then again, it's morning so that might not be a bad idea? _Heero thought as he stood and started to pace across the room towards the window.

However, he hesitated when he reached the window, _maybe I should wipe his sweat off first?_

Just as he was trying to decide what to do, someone stepped into the room. With his mind occupied, he did not realize that until…

"Prince Heero?" Sally's soft voice startled Heero, causing him to jump slightly.

Sally could not help giggling softly, keeping quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping boy in the room. Her mind was still on the fact that she had managed to make the great prince Heero jump in surprise.

_Wow! Nothing ever surprises the great prince Heero, _Sally chuckledand she knew she had been witnessing an indecisive Heero as she stepped into the room, watching him pace around the room.

_Wow! And not to forget the funny scene earlier. So many different emotions from him just after he met Duo for one day?_ Sally thought as she smiled at the prince.

However, her eyes met glaring blue eyes which made her cease her giggling almost immediately. Well, she had almost forgotten that the prince Heero Yuy did not like to be laughed at. She started to apologize and maybe tease Heero when those glaring eyes turned to the sleeping boy and then to the door. Well, he sure seemed mad. Then again, she was a healer. You could not kill a healer… right?

"Where were you?" Heero demanded quietly yet Sally could feel the anger in Heero's voice perfectly. And an angry prince Heero was one almost feared by everyone in the castle.

"The king wanted me, prince Heero," Sally answered without showing her fear. She knew that prince Heero would not hurt others in anger. She had known him since young. However, she still felt a little fearful whenever Heero got angry especially with her.

"Why?" Heero snapped, "You left him alone! He could be hurt when he woke up. He could be scared when he woke up alone. He could be…"

Sally nearly smiled happily at the ranting prince. The boy had managed to make the prince care for him in such a short time. Heero had shown more emotions in just the last twenty hours than a whole year.

Heero was trained to be emotionless. To be the perfect ruler. One who would not let emotions influenced his decisions. True that, it would make him impartial and all but it also made him into a boy with no emotions. No, just a boy with minimal emotions. Prince Heero would have to always keep his emotions behind a wall of ice. If not, King Odin might send him to Dr J and the other professors for retraining.

However, what they did to the princes were never told. It had to be bad enough so as to be able to make the two princes hide their feelings for almost all their lives. Yet, with the two new boys, they seemed to be showing their emotions more in just a day.

"Are you listening to me, Sally?" Heero demanded.

"Of course, Your Highness. But to clarify the matter, I have Catherine looking into the room at a fifteen minutes interval and the boy had taken some sleeping potion. He will not wake up till later unless he had a stronger resistance that I do not know about. He will be fine. Moreover, it was the King who had summoned me. I have to go," Sally explained as she noticed the glare intensified as soon as she mentioned the king.

"Why did he summon you?" Heero narrowed his eyes. To say his father and he did not get along was an understatement.

"Two things. First thing, you might have already guessed, about the two new slaves. I only give him their medical examination results," Sally replied, "second, an ambassador from Mag is coming, remember?"

"Today? I thought he will be arriving three days later?" Heero asked, not liking what he had just realized.

"Well, he seemed to have quickened his pace. The whole palace is in chaos, trying to prepare the rooms as well as the feast," Sally shrugged, "and I have to brew potions! The King wanted some sleeping potions for the ambassador and his people for them to have a good night sleep."

"Then the feast will be tonight?" Heero asked unhappily.

"Yes, I supposed so, Heero," Sally said simply, not realizing what was the problem.

"Then he will be alone," Heero said in a monotone.

"Who?" Sally asked, not sure what the prince was talking about.

"Duo," Heero replied with a hint of unhappiness.

Sally blinked for a moment before she realized what the problem was. She suppressed a smile as she suggested Heero to ask Hilde to look after Duo in his absence. The prince was so cute when he was worried. Especially for the new boy, Duo. Somehow she wanted to know how Duo would react to the prince's over protectiveness.

Just as Heero was about to comment, there was a shattering of glass heard from Heero's room. Heero threw open the door in shock and ran to his slave. It seemed that his slave was in the midst of a nightmare as he thrashed around. It seemed that he had hit the glass of water on the bedside table.

Not knowing what to do, Heero just pulled the boy into his arms. The boy was trembling. Heero only held him tighter. Then he started to rock him lightly, saying soothing words in a low voice.

"Hush… you are safe here. You are having a nightmare. Don't be afraid. You are safe," Heero whispered and rocked him gently on the bed.

"Prince Heero?" Sally whispered quietly, "I need to go. I will get Hilde so you can go to the feast. You need to go."

Heero only nodded absentmindedly. He focused on getting Duo to stop trembling and go back to sleep. The feast could wait for all he cares. He did not even notice the fact that Sally had stepped out of the room if not for the click of the door.

_Well, things can wait. Duo comes first, _Heero thought_, nothing will make him second_.

**In an manor elsewhere **

"So it's confirmed?"

"Yes, Sir. The boy who escaped from the Maxwell church Massacre is indeed the prince's new slave."

"How do you confirm that he is the one?"

"I have a very strong witness, Sir."

"So you think you can do it?"

"Yes. Sir."

"How can I trust you? You have failed twice already."

"I will not fail this time, Sir! I have found the boy and I am not letting him get away this time. Please trust me, Sir."

"Are you sure? Death will be your punishment if you fail. Carry out the assassination as fast as possible! I want it done by tonight."

"Sir? Isn't it too fast? He is now the prince's slave so it might take a lot of planning."

"No. the prince will be busy with the ambassador from Mag so tonight is the best time."

"Yes, sir!"

"Succeed or die, Trent!"

"Yes, Sir!"

**the garden at the palace of gundam**

"Quatre," Trowa called softly at the boy who was using his lap as a pillow and had his eyes closed.

"Yes, master," Quatre replied somewhat groggily.

"Hey, you can't sleep here, little one," Trowa reprimanded gently, "You will catch a cold."

"Uh-huh," Quatre replied softly, making Trowa smile. He looked so cute like that. Well, maybe he should not spoil such a moment.

Trowa just sat there, studying Quatre's angelic face. He looked so innocent. Yet, he was a slave. He was beaten and betrayed by his family. How could he still be so concerned? So kind? So innocent?

"I will protect you, little one, always and forever," Trowa said gently as he brushed a lock of hair from Quatre's closed eyes.

It was then he noticed the sun beating down on them. With a swift motion of his hands in a familiar motion, the trees bent and covered them in their shadows, providing shade for them. Trowa smiled and watched his slave sleep peacefully.

_Another day, perhaps, _Trowa promised in his mind,_ another day I will tell him that I have a gift too. For now, I want him to be happy in my arms_.

Back in Heero's room, Heero was also watching his slave sleep in his arms. He had been holding him since his slave's nightmare. Somehow, he did not want to let him go. He wanted to protect him from the pain he knew Duo was experiencing.

"But I can't," Heero whispered quietly, "not when I have this darkness of pain in my own heart."

Suddenly a hand grabbed his right palm and gave it a small squeeze. Heero was stunned for a second before he realized that those violet orbs were looking at him and offered him his comfort in the smallest way as Duo was still very weak. It was as if he wanted Heero to stop hurting.

"Duo? You are awake? Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" Heero asked in concern. However, the eyes staring at him were blank with no emotions.

"Do you want to get some broth? Or do you want to sleep more?" Heero asked again. He had to be patient for once even though he was never one.

In reply to his question, Duo just closed his eyes and lay back into Heero's arms, causing Heero to gasp in surprise. In less than a minute, it seemed that the boy had drifted off to sleep again.

"Baka," Heero scolded gently though he could not help his lips from curling upwards.

He held him in his arms for a while before he decided he needed to prepare for the feast. A knock sounded just as Heero finished dressing.

"Come in," Heero said quietly. He did not want to wake Duo up again.

Hilde slipped into the room quietly, having warned by Sally that Duo was most likely sleeping. She was carrying a tray of food and water. She figured that Duo was most likely starving when he woke up. The Duo she knew had a big appetite. But maybe that was when he was growing.

_Well, it never hurts to be prepared,_ she thought.

She nodded to the prince who she had noticed was already dressed. Good for him, the ambassador had arrived almost an hour ago and the feast was going to start in less than an hour. She was relieved that prince Heero wanted her to stay with Duo. The kitchen was in chaos and she was more than happy to be out of there.

Heero nodded as he started to give instructions in a low voice, "do not wake him up. He is tired. Give him some broth when he wakes up. He has not eaten anything for quite some while."

"Yes, your highness," Hilde replied quietly, "well, you better get going, prince Heero. The feast is starting."

Heero nodded as he opened the door, "take care of him, Hilde."

"Yes, I will, your highness," Hilde smiled. Well, someone was overprotective of Duo.

Heero strolled slowly towards the Ballroom. He was in no hurry to reach there and sat there for hours. He only wanted to make sure that Duo was alright. He wanted to be in his own room. He had already taken most of his paperwork to his room. He could stay there the whole day tomorrow.

It was then he noticed Trowa walking in front of him. He widened his steps and caught up with him quite easily. However, he thought that there was something different from the usual gait he used. It was almost as if he was storming. But then again, Trowa almost never showed his emotions. He always wore a blank mask unless something really important affected him.

"Trowa?" Heero grunted as he noticed a quickening of steps.

"What?" Trowa snapped as he glared at Heero for a moment before he seemed to realize it was him.

"What happened?" Heero asked in a monotone though he was curious. What had made Trowa angry?

"This idiot feast is what happened!" Trowa snapped again, "stupid ambassador! What kind of timing does he have? You would think that he has the perfect sense to choose someday where we are not busy! But no!"

Heero was shocked! Trowa was ranting! He had not seen him like that for ages! How could a feast make him that angry? Little things like that happen all the time.

"Quatre?" Heero guessed. After all, he was annoyed with the fact that he had to leave Duo alone in his room. Not alone, with Hilde. But it was not the same without him himself being there.

Trowa stopped his ranting and signed, "Yes."

"What were the two of you doing this afternoon?" Heero asked curiously. Maybe he could pick up ideas on what to do when Duo was well.

"Picnic at the garden. It was so nice," Trowa said with a small smile.

"Oh," Heero said, surprised, "you wanted to tell him?" Heero could guess Trowa's motive after all they have been siblings for so long even if they are not blood-related.

"Yeah," Trowa answered quietly before his voice took an irritated tone, "but he was so happy so I decided to wait. And then just as we were having some peace and quiet, I was informed that the ambassador from Mag had arrived and I was told to prepare for the feast and I have to leave Quatre in the room."

Just as they were speaking, the guards at the door of the Ballroom announced their arrival. They remained quiet. Trowa slipped behind his blank mask as Heero glared at anything in sight as he was sitting. He glared even at some of the nobles who were approaching the two princes. They turned and headed in the opposite direction as soon as they met Heero's glare.

"Ease down on the glare, Heero," Trezie said as he suddenly appeared besides the two princes, "try to learn to be more sociable, my prince."

Heero only glared at Trezie who chuckled in response. As friends of many years, he was pretty much immune to his glares.

"Where's Wufei?" Heero asked as Trezie took the seat besides him at the table.

"At the tower. He had to do some last minute adjustment to the spell that was woven around the castle. The King ordered for more protection as the ambassador is an important figure in Mag," Trezie replied in a bored voice, "it sure was boring here without Wufei."

Heero scanned across the room. Nothing was different but there seemed to be something nagging at the back of his head. Something was telling him that something bad was going to happen. He shook his head mentally, he ignored that thought.

He took a sip of the wine in the cup nearest to him as his mind wondered about the sleeping boy in his room.

_I wondered what he was doing_, Heero thought just as the King arrived_, the feast is just starting and it is going to be a long long one_.

**in the room **

A dark figure entered the room. He took out a sword as he approached the figure on the bed. Behind him, there was Hilde lying unconscious on the floor.

Slowly, he raised his sword high and was about to stab down when the boy suddenly opened his eyes. The boy dashed quickly out of instinct as he saw the sword.

"Oh no, you don't!" the assassin yelled as he grabbed the boy's long braid.

The boy struggled and the assassin knocked him to the ground, straddling him, effectively stopping his escape. However, the boy did not stop struggling and his small fists managed to hit the assassin's face hard.

"You idiot! I will kill you this time!" the assassin growled as he used his sword's hilt to hit the boy's head, "you escaped twice but not this time!"

The boy became unconscious due to the blow and blood was pooling around the boy's head. With a smirk, the assassin raised his sword and was about to stab the boy's heart when a fireball strike him. Shocked he dropped his sword.

"Damm it!" he swore as he recognized the sorcerer at the door.

The assassin lunged for the window and jumped out of it. Wufei followed him, trying to catch him. However, the assassin managed to escape by pushing one of the guards on duty into Wufei, causing Wufei to fall.

Wufei cursed for a minute before he started to head back to the room as soon as possible.

**at the Ballroom**

"Prince Heero! Prince Heero!" Catherine screamed as she burst into the Ballroom, ignoring the guards who tried to deny her entry.

Heero stood up as soon as he heard her screams and ignored the King's look of disapproval. Trowa and Trezie followed him as he made his way to Catherine.

"What happened?" Heero demanded.

"There was an assassin in your room! He was trying to kill the boy! The sorcerer…" Catherine screamed hysterically.

However, before she could continue, Heero had already started running for his room at his top speed with Trowa and Trezie besides him.

The sight that greeted his eyes when he reached made his heart clenched in fear.

Duo was on the floor, unconscious with blood pooling around his head…

Hey how was it? Thanks for reading and please review! I took a long time to write this chapter. I apologized if it was bad. But please tell me how the story is so I can improve. Thanks a lot! I appreciate every single review!


	7. when they wake

Disclaimer: I don't owe gundam wing TT and I don't earn any profit from this fic…. But the story is mine!!!

Hey, I am so sorry I took so long. I have so many papers to write that I did not have time. And my exams coming…. Help! I don't know if I have the time to finish studying everything in time. So that means maybe another delay in writing the story… but holidays are coming!

And before I forget… I want to thank all the reviewers!!! Thanks a lot!!! All of you are great! Thanks a lot! Really! It is the first time I got so many reviews for a chapter! Thanks all of you! And I hope you all enjoy these chapters! I appreciate all the reviews!!! Thanks a lot!!!!

Okay… I know…. the story….

"Duo!" Heero yelled in shock as he ran towards in the unconscious boy.

He kneeled in front of the boy, not really sure of what to do. He only knew he had to do something. His mind was in a whirl. Everything seemed so unreal to him.

_Maybe I can put him on the bed? Or maybe I have stopped his bleeding first? Or must I check for his injuries? What shall I do? Will it be okay for me to touch him? What if I hurt him? _Heero thought as he felt his heart beating faster and faster,_ can I accept the fact if he is really dead?_

He lifted a shaking hand towards the unconscious form on the floor.

_Please be alive! I don't know what I will do if you are not,_ Heero begged mentally.

His shaking finger reached the unconscious boy's neck and trembling, he found a pulse. It was weak but it was there. He dropped his hand in relief and tried to think of what to do. His mind was still in whirl. An arm pulled him backwards as someone took her place opposite him.

"Sal…Sally?" Heero asked in a shaky voice.

However, Sally ignored him and started to check Duo's injuries. Someone pulled him up to his feet, moving him away from Sally and Duo. He was so disorientated that he did not protest to being lead around.

"Trowa?" Heero looked at his brother who had led him to a chair some distance away yet he was still able to see what Sally was doing, "will… will he be alright?"

"Don't worry," Trowa said simply as he rested a hand on Heero's shoulder.

Heero shook his head as he started to glare at the healer, scrutinizing her every moves. A hand patted his shoulder again. Heero looked at his brother to find him giving him an amused smile. He glared at him but Trowa only shook his head.

"Calm down and stop glaring at Sally," Trowa said simply, "she knows her job. Let her handle it."

Heero grunted but he did try to stop glaring at her. He only looked at her with a threat that said clearly "I will kill you if you make a mistake!" He did control himself from going over and demand an explanation for every action Sally made. He did.

"Heero," Trowa warned quietly.

Just then, Sally yelled at her apprentice, Sylvia, to get some clean water. That was it. Immediately, Heero dashed to the bath room and appeared with a basin of water.

"Prince Heero?" Sally asked a bit, stunned at the speed Heero was using.

"You asked for the water," Heero replied, his eyes fixed on his slave on the floor, "how was he?"

"I have already closed the wound with my gift. I need to wash the blood off before I bandage his wound to prevent it from opening any time too soon," Sally explained as she started to clean the blood away.

"There's a lot of blood. Will he really be alright?" Heero demanded.

"I did not say he will be okay, Heero. The thing is head wounds bleed a lot. So having all these blood did not say anything. You have to understand a head wound is complicated. It might be fatal yet it might not. It can have different types of side effects. For example the loss of memories," Sally explained as her hands never stopped moving.

"Memories?" Heero muttered as he turned slightly to look at Trowa who did not seem to have heard their conversations.

"The very bad news that I have now is that," Sally hesitated to tell Heero.

She did not know how the crown prince would take to this news. Though the boy had only been in this castle for a few days and he was unconscious for the most part, she knew that prince Heero had been close to the boy.

"What is it?" Heero snapped though he was dreading the news.

"If he did not wake up before tomorrow night, he might stay that way for the rest of his life," Sally said quietly.

"Why?" Heero demanded, "I thought you said that he is going to be alright?"

"I don't know if there's blood clot or any brain damage. I don't know what side effects there might be. The worst that might happen is forever in coma or not being able to move," Sally answered calmly.

"So if he wakes up before tomorrow night, then he will live on?" Heero asked quietly as he glared at the unconscious boy.

"You know, prince Heero, glaring at him without him knowing will not help him to wake up," Sally sighed, "I need to find him a clean bed. Zechs?"

However, before Zechs got into the room, Heero carried the boy gently in his arms and laid him down on his bed.

"Prince Heero, someone had to take care of him throughout the night," Sally said as she watched Heero tucked the limp body into his bed.

"I will," Heero said simply as he settled down in the armchair besides the bed.

"But… but Heero you will have to stay all night and waited for him to wake up," Sally said, exasperated, not sure that the prince actually understand the responsibility he wanted to take up.

"Then I will stay up the whole night," Heero said determinedly.

"But…" Sally tried to protest but someone tapped her shoulders to get her attention.

"Let him," Trowa said once he got Sally's attention.

Sally only sighed as she looked over to see the other prince standing behind her, shaking his head with an amused smile.

"Fine! Then I will get one of the maids to clean up the place and check on Duo first thing tomorrow morning. Or better yet, prince Heero, please call me the moment he opened his eyes," Sally said firmly as she fixed a glare at the crown prince.

However, Heero did not even spare her a gaze but he did grunt a reply. Well, that was all she could get from him. She gathered her things and made her way towards the door when she remembered something.

"Have any of you see Hilde? I thought she was injured too?" Sally asked. Actually Wufei only said that she was just unconscious but he had not stopped and checked on her or Duo.

"Treize took her to her room. Wufei is with them. They wanted to ask questions about the assassin. She was only unconscious though you might want to check up on her," Trowa replied simply as he started to head out of the room after Sally.

Sally raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Heero then at Trowa. Trowa only shrugged and gave her a look that said he was not needed so he was off to his room.

"Going back to the banquet or Quatre?" Sally asked with a grin.

Trowa only shrugged then headed in the direction of his room.

Sally grinned as she watched prince Trowa walked away. She knew the two princes were attached to the new boys. Well, they were so sweet together. All of them even Duo who was more often asleep than awake for the few days he was here. She knew that the boy was attached to the crown prince. Every time she tried to get the prince to leave the room to examine the boy, the boy would reach for Heero's sleeve secretly, at least in her opinion since Heero never did realize. Well, he was too busy glaring at Sally at the suggestion that he should leave the room.

"What do you mean you did not see him?" Sally could hear Wufei's loud ranting from Hilde's room as she approached. Well, seemed that the dragon was angry again.

"He hit you, onna! How can you not have seen him? Even if it is from behind, you would at least try to see what happened!" Wufei continued to rant.

"Calm down, dragon! You are spouting fire," Treize said, trying to calm his lover but it only got worse.

"You think this is funny? Amusing? I have you know that it is not!" Wufei yelled as he continued to rant more about the injustice that how an assassin could get pass a protective ward set up by him.

"Well, what was the objective of the ward?" Treize cut in before the enraged dragon could continue with yelling about injustice.

"To keep the prince safe, of course!" Wufei snapped, upset that Treize broke his rant.

"Then the assassin could not be after the prince?" Sally asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Of course! If not he cannot even get into the room. My ward will always work!" Wufei yelled angrily, "and what are you doing here, onna?"

"Can't you pay some respect to a healer, sorcerer? I am here to check up on Hilde." Sally replied in exasperation. Wufei really needed to work on his attitude sometimes.

"Nope, I don't even want to try, onna," Wufei replied immediately as he turned to look at Hilde who seemed to be in a daze, sitting on her bed, "Hilde?"

However, he did not get any reply. Hilde seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Irritated at the lack of response, Wufei yelled at her which made Hilde jump in surprise.

"What?" Hilde asked, startled.

She had been lost in thoughts about the assassin. She did not tell the general and sorcerer that she did see the assassin. She turned back when she saw the shadow of the assassin. However, the assassin had covered his face and was wearing black long sleeved shirt and pants. Yet, she still felt a familiarity about the assassin. It was as if she had seen him before. She could not put her finger around it.

"Hilde?" Sally called again.

Hilde jumped a bit. She turned her attention back to reality again. It was then she realized she was facing a steaming dragon, an amusing dragon and a concerned doctor.

"Sorry, I am just thinking about the assassination. Maybe it was not the prince he was after? I mean at least half the staff knew that the prince would be at the banquet, right? So that's means he is after Duo?" Hilde voiced out her doubts.

"Duo's just a slave. Why would anyone want to kill him? He's not even here for more than a week!" Sally protested.

"But then if Heero was there and the assassin could get into the room, won't Heero be in danger as well?" Trezie asked thoughtfully.

There was a stunned silence before someone ran out of the room in a hurry and shouts and footsteps followed closely behind.

"Dragon! Stop! What do you think you are doing?" Treize called as he ran after the running sorcerer. He cursed as he realized that Wufei had run at his full speed. It was almost an impossible task to catch up with Wufei when he ran that fast. Even if he was the great general and Wufei was just a sorcerer.

By the time he managed to catch up with Wufei, he was just in time to witness a bright light, followed by the fall of Wufei's body. He dashed in time to catch his limp body before he fell to the ground.

"Are you alright? what have you done, dragon?" Treize asked frantically.

Luckily, Wufei was just drained of energy. That spell he had just cast must be very strong to take so much energy.

"What's going on here?" Heero's voice broke Treize's thoughts.

"Well, just that Wufei here got some explanation to do," Treize shook the body in his arms gently, "come on, dragon, you got to explain what you have done before you go to bed."

"Don't want to wake up! I'm tired! Want to sleep," Wufei mumbled as he tried to bury his head into Treize's chest.

"Come on, dragon! You can't sleep now," Treize said with an amused smile, "come on! Prince Heero definitely needs to know what it is that you have done to his room!"

"But it is injustice that I have to wake up when I am so tired!" Wufei cursed as he refused to open his eyes.

Treize was about to say something when he heard a snort. He turned as he remembered that prince Heero was still looking at them, waiting for an answer. No doubt he found this scene funny. After all, who would have thought that his dragon, the sorcerer, could be so adorable? But then, if Wufei were to continue this, all the respect had tried so hard to get would all be lost.

"Hey, come on, dragon! Prince Heero is still waiting and looking at you! If you don't want to wake up, I will have to do something drastic," Treize threatened softly, "something you will never live it down for years."

Wufei's eyes opened slowly as he heard the phrase "prince Heero is looking" and then he heard footsteps approaching quickly. He was tired. He knew he should not cast such a strong spell. But then, he had vowed to protect his friends and Heero was one of his friends and possibly Duo as well. He could not allow someone to hurt the vulnerable boy. The boy seemed so sad and he wanted him to smile.

It was then something broke his thoughts. He opened his eyes in shock as he heard a snort and a loud feminine "oh!" that he recognized to be that onna healer. He pushed Treize away with newly found strength and he stood on his weak feet, leaning against the wall.

"Treize! How could you do such a thing with… with Heero and that onna looking?" Wufei yelled as he looked around with a red face.

The prince was smirking and the onna was giggling. Wufei glared at the culprit in anger and embarrassment. Yet, Treize just smirked at him.

"Why? Don't you know that was how sleeping beauty is awakened?" Treize deadpanned.

"I'm not sleeping beauty!" Wufei yelled as he started to rant about injustice while glaring at the general, "you're so dead!"

"Well," Prince Heero interrupted the dragon's threat about what he was going to do to the general for kissing him in front of people especially when an onna was present. Heero really did not want to know what his closest friends did in their private lives.

Wufei stopped his ranting immediately as he realized that Sally and Heero were still there. He turned redder if that was possible and looked at the floor.

"Aren't you going to tell me what spell have you cast on my door or room?" Heero asked impatiently. He had wasted enough time, standing here, looking at the short entertaining drama between his sorcerer and his general. Now he wanted to go back to the bedside, looking after Duo. He wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Umm… maybe showing is better than telling?" Wufei asked, hesitating. Now that he thought of the spell, maybe it was a bit overboard.

"Can we go inside the room to talk? It might be better if we kept it to ourselves and only released part of the spell to the rest of the castle," Wufei explained.

"Hn," Heero entered the room without hesitation.

"Umm… onna! I got something to ask you! Treize, can you go in first? I need to prove something," Wufei said with an innocent smile. He was trying hard to look innocent. It was payback time.

"Okay," Treize hesitated. That smile on Wufei's face made him hesitate. His dragon never smiled that innocently. But then what could he have done? Heero had gone into the room.

"What is it you need help with sorcerer? After all I'm just an onna," Sally asked, curious.

"Just wait and see onna. It's payback time," Wufei hissed as he looked at Treize who was entering the room after Heero.

Suddenly, Treize felt a force as he was suddenly thrown backwards and collided with the wall on the other side. He groaned as he sat up.

"What was that?" he asked groggily before he snapped, "Dragon!"

"Payback!" Wufei smirked as Sally giggled. Heero just looked back with a smirk and walked back out of the room.

"Well?" Heero asked, his voice showing a hint of amusement. It was not everyday that he got to see his general fall to the ground. Actually it was also not everyday he got to see the sorcerer's face so red either.

"Yes! Well, I demand an answer too, dragon!" Treize demanded as he brushed his pants.

"Umm… maybe Sally wants to try as well?" Wufei asked as he continued to lean against the wall. He was actually trying very hard to stay on his feet. The spell drained him.

"Of course not I am not stupid," Sally protested, "so what did you do, sorcerer?"

"Well, I placed this spell to keep people out of the room. That's all," Wufei said simply.

"And?" Treize prompted. He knew that could not be all. After all, he knew his dragon never does things by half.

"Okay, maybe it keeps everybody out except prince Heero and Duo," Wufei answered as he looked at the floor. Well maybe it was too extreme.

"What do you mean by that?" Heero narrowed his eyes, not liking what he had interpreted from Wufei's sentence.

"I just mean that only the two of you can enter or exit from the room," Wufei shifted nervously. He knew that prince Heero was going to be angry with him. Now that, he thought about it. It would cause a great inconvenience especially now that Duo was injured.

"Great! Dragon, you never do things by half," Treize sighed, "so how do you expect Sally to look at Duo if she could not enter?"

"Umm… maybe break through the wall? Or maybe carry Duo out?" Wufei suggested hopefully but at Heero's glare, he sighed, "umm… just kidding?"

"So?" Heero snapped, "What should we do now? Baka definitely needs Sally to look at him and I need people to carry food and clean up the room. How do you expect us to do so?"

"I'm sorry, prince Heero. But I did make sure that I put a spell to allow you to allow some people to pass through. You just have to say a few words to the person to allow him or her inside," Wufei explained and added softly as Heero continued to glare at him, "I just want you and Duo to be safe."

"I know you mean well, Wufei," Heero said softly, "but next time, please think before you act." He was angry with him for acting so irrationally but he knew that Wufei was just trying to protect him. Wufei tended to act in extreme ways. But it was these extreme ways that showed how much he cared for his friends or family. Wufei had lost a lot of things in his short life.

"I'm sorry, prince Heero," Wufei apologized, "well, do you think you can allow Treize, onna and myself to enter the room?"

"Of course, what should I do?" Heero asked as he looked into the room, towards the bed. This was taking far too long for his liking.

"Just go into the room and say "I allow you in", that's all," Wufei replied as he moved closer to the door, gesturing the other two to do so.

"I allow you all into the room," Heero spoke in a monotone before returning to his spot besides his bed where Duo was sleeping in.

"Well, so sorcerer, how about you making the first move?" Sally raised her eyebrows in question.

"Why should I? I thought it is always ladies first?" Wufei replied, smirking a little.

"Oh? I thought I am an onna not a lady?" Sally retorted easily.

"Just go in, dragon," Treize said as he pushed Wufei into the room.

"How is he?" Sally asked as soon as she entered the room after the sorcerer and the general.

"He hasn't woken and he did not even shift or make any sound at all. Is that normal?" Heero asked, worried. He knew he was acting a bit out of character but he did not care. He only wanted the boy in his bed to be okay, to smile at him.

"It is okay. Give him some time," Sally smiled reassuringly at the prince, "he will make it."

"He'd better be if not I'll kill him," Heero threatened as he glared at the sleeping boy.

Sally smiled at the absurdity of the sentence, "well, like I say before but I will repeat, glaring at him when he is unconscious will not help, my prince."

"Yes. I agreed with Sally. It is useless unless you can light fires with glares like Wufei," Treize said with a smile. It was not often that he could see the prince caring so much for another person. Usually, Heero would just hide his feelings.

"Okay, I am really leaving now. But remember to call me the instant he woke up," Sally said after a few minutes of Heero glaring at both Treize and herself. It was fun to tease the prince but then she did not want to die now. She was still young after all.

"And I think I should take my leave now with him," Treize said as he pointed to the sorcerer who had dozed off in one of Heero's armchair some distance away from the bed the moment he sat down in it, "are you sure you will be alright , my prince?"

"Hn," Heero grunted as he resumed to glaring at his slave on the bed.

Sharing a smile with Sally, Treize picked Wufei up and they exited the room quietly. Heero just continued to stare at the boy's heart-shaped face.

_He's so beautiful. He looks so innocent yet those eyes say volumes of hardships and pain he endured, _Heero thought as he stroked the boy's hair gently_, he's an angel. A fallen angel. I wonder how he looks like when he smiles. It must be beautiful._

"Sleep well, baka, and get well soon," Heero whispered gently as he watched the boy silently.

**in Duo's pov**

"Where am I?" I asked myself but no sound seemed to come out.

It's weird but I couldn't seem to open my eyes. It had seemed like a long time since I was aware of my surroundings.

"Who am I?" I asked myself again. It was still the same. No sound came out.

It seemed that my memories are all blurred. Images flashed across my mind. What was happening?

"Am I dreaming?" I tried again but the result was the same.

_"Sister Helen! Sister Helen!" _a voice cried. Was that my voice? Why was I crying? Who was I calling?

Then there was another voice and a blurred face, _'don't worry kid, you are alright. We will stay together. I will always protect you."_

Who was that? Why couldn't I see his face? However, I… I felt that I trusted him.

_"No! No! Let me go! Don't hit him! Stop it! Stop it!"_ it was my voice! Who was I shouting at? What had happened? Why couldn't I see anything?

All I could feel was pain. It was so painful. I thrashed about. Stop it! Stop the pain, please! There were a lot of voices going around my head.

_"You useless slave!"_

_"You deserved to die!"_

_"You must obey what your master says no matter what!"_

And then there was pain again. The feeling of something hitting me painfully. Again. And again. Stop please. I tried to scream, to beg, to do anything to stop the pain. But no sound came out.

Then as suddenly as they came, they stopped. I could hear a voice speaking in concern.

"It's alright, baka. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. I will protect you," the voice said gently.

Somehow I trusted that voice. I could feel gentle hands holding me, stroking my hair gently. The hands and voice eased away my pain. Slowly, I tried hard to open my eyes. It seemed to be a long time since I opened my eyes. My eyelids were so heavy. Slowly a little by little, I opened my eyes.

Then all I see are blue cobalt eyes staring at me in concern.

I smiled.

To be continued…..

Hey how? I am sorry but I don't know if I should write the last part in present tense or past tense. But I thought it might be better in past tense because it sounded nicer:p

Anyway, please review and if it should not be in past tense, please tell me and I changed the whole thing into past tense…. Please review! I will be so happy if I receive a review! Please…. insert puppy eyes really….


	8. when they read

Disclaimer: I don't owe gundam wing TT and I don't earn any profit from this fic…. But the story is mine!!!

Sorry for the long wait… I will to thank my reviewers for the last chapter! Thanks a lot! Arigato gozaimasu! They are phoenix013, Tina-Chan 0, cherry fantasy, Shinigami Requiem, Dentelle-noir and tyleet88. Thanks a lot. Everytime I am stuck or something, I will look at the reviews and continue! Thanks.

So here goes….

He smiled…

That was all Heero thought as he stared at the trusting amethyst eyes. Somehow, there was no more pain, no more sadness in the eyes he once saw. He tore his gaze away from those attractive eyes immediately as he realized his slave was coughing.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked frantically as he tapped Duo's back gently.

Duo seemed to try to say something but nothing came out. He looked surprised and tried again. Yet this time, he started to cough again.

"Water?" Heero asked, concerned as he reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. Gently, he put it to his slave's mouth and allowed him to sip the water once he stopped coughing.

"Will you be fine for a while?" Heero asked Duo, "I need to get the healer."

Duo nodded weakly as he tried to give the other boy a smile. He tried to figure out answers to his questions. He tried hard to remember where he was, who the other person was and most importantly…

_Who am I? _Duo asked himself, as he closed his eyes_, why can't I remember anything? Who am I? Who am I? Think! Think! Think!_

The more he thought about it, the more his head hurts. He tried to scream his frustration but somehow, no sound came out.

He pulled his hair as the pain increased. He tried to stop the pain but it only became worse. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the scenery outside the window.

The glare of the sun hurt his eyes but somehow, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

_Maybe clouds would be better,_ he thought, _or maybe a drizzle? I like rain._

It was then the pain in his head decreased as dark clouds blocked the sun. Then rain started pouring down heavily without warning. Yells could be heard as people outdoors started to scramble for shelter.

_Wow! I didn't know what I wish could come true,_ Duo thought, _but I thought a drizzle would be nice, not a shower._

He sat on the bed, entranced by the rain outside the window. Somehow the pain was gone.

**at the corridor**

"Trowa!" Heero yelled as he opened Trowa's door.

"What?" Trowa snapped as he looked up from his book. He was supposed to finish this book and write a review for the doctors. Well, he was not Heero who could finish his in within an hour. He envied Heero's photographic memory. A lot, really. He would give anything to join Quatre in the garden and not at this stupid book.

"Did you use your power?" Heero asked worriedly.

"No. why? Did someone use his power?" Trowa asked as he stood up, book abandoned.

Heero nodded. He had felt someone using his power. They never really used their power unless they were in danger. So it was not Trowa. Then he turned to move out of the room to find out if it was Wufei or Quatre.

However, he was stopped at the door by a drenched Quatre and an amused Wufei.

"Hi, prince Heero," Quatre greeted the prince as he smiled sheepishly, "caught in the downpour."

"Yeah. You two should be outside just now. The rain just pours down without warning. It was actually funny to see trained soldiers started yelling and sprinting for shelter all of a sudden due to rain. And what was even funnier was when their looks of surprise when the rain started to fall down heavily all of a sudden!" Wufei explained in an amused tone.

"You are dry," Trowa commented as he took a towel and handed it to Quatre, resisting drying Quatre himself due to the two of them in the room.

"He was under a tree and had enough time to put up a magical shield, master," Quatre explained.

"And you did not shield Quatre as well?" Trowa glared at Wufei.

"Well, he was too far away from me. And a little rain will not kill him," Wufei said in a nonchalantly tone. He did not think Quatre would fall ill that easily.

"It's okay, master," Quatre said in defend of Wufei, "I was running around when the rain fell. It was entirely my fault."

"Not your fault, Quatre," Trowa said firmly.

"Yeah, it is the rain's fault," Wufei joked, "and why are you here, prince Heero?"

"Hn. I was trying to see who used his power. Was it you, Wufei?" Heero asked.

"Nope. I was careful not to use my power. And before you ask it was not Quatre's. I was with him the entire time," Wufei replied, "and I did not feel anything just now."

"Neither did I," Trowa answered as Quatre shook his head as well.

"Hn," Heero grunted before he realized something and he swore.

"What?" Wufei asked as he watched the crown prince dashed away suddenly.

Trowa shrugged but he followed after his brother with Wufei and Quatre behind him. Somehow, it seemed that it was becoming a habit for the two princes to dash around the palace's corridors nowadays.

"Sally!" Heero yelled as he banged on the healer, "Sally!"

"What?" Sally asked as she opened the door immediately, "it's you, prince Heero. He's awake?"

"Yes," Heero answered curtly as he started to walk back to his room with Sally beside him, "but he still can't speak."

"That's all?" Sally asked.

"No, he's trembling and in pain but I don't know why," Heero admitted as he showed his worry, "is he going to be okay?"

Sally was about to ask more questions when Heero reached the door. However, Wufei yelled at him before he could even open the door.

"What?" Heero snapped. He was never known for his patience.

"Trowa and Quatre will not be able to get in," Wufei answered nervously at the prince's deadly glare.

"Hn," Heero grunted but Wufei could feel his anger. Well, after all it was his fault.

Heero opened the door and stepped in, muttering something as he motioned the rest to enter. However, he did not even look to see if the rest of them were following before he turned and made his way to the bed where his slave was in.

"Duo?" Sally called as she pushed Heero away to look at the boy, thus enabling the rest of the occupants to see Duo as well.

However, what they saw was not the frightened boy they were used to for the few days before the attack. Instead of amethyst eyes that were blank with emotions, they were now bright with innocence and trust.

"Duo?" Sally asked as the boy just looked at her with confusion.

"Remember me? Sally?" Sally asked but those eyes gained no recognition, "okay, just know that I am a healer and wants to make you feel better. So I have to give you a checkup if that is okay with you? I mean you no harm."

And she was rewarded with a bright smile.

**In the same dark manor**

"What do you mean by you fail?"

"I am sorry, Sir. But I will succeed the next time! Give me another chance, Sir!"

"You have already lost your chance!"

"But Sir! I will kill him! I want to kill him!"

"So? You fail! That is enough!"

"But, Sir! Let me try again!"

"Give me a reason."

"If I don't kill him now, he is going to kill me in future!"

"Well, you can try again. But not now. Wait for my orders."

"Thank you, Sir!"

**In the garden of gundam palace**

"Duo! Get back here!" Wufei yelled after the laughing boy who had tagged him and ran away.

The boy just laughed and ran even faster. Wufei yelled angrily at the injustice of Duo's actions but he could not stop the smile on his face. He looked over to Quatre who smiled apologetically to him before dashing off as well.

It had been a whole week since the attack on Duo. He had recovered but all his memory was lost. However, somehow, Wufei was glad that he had lost his memory. The boy without his memory was innocent and cheerful. No dark past or fear haunted his eyes. He was always smiling and was so trusting that Wufei would like to kill the one who had broken Duo before.

Though Duo was much happier, he still could not speak. Sally said it was something in his subconscious that renders him mute. Duo was upset without the use of his voice but he sure was optimistic. The lack of his voice did not keep him from getting into mischief. And Duo was very good at sneaking around, much to Wufei's annoyance. What was worse was that prince Heero had to resume his studies since summer break was over and Wufei was to teach and look after Duo and Quatre about the workings of the palace.

Quatre was quiet and listened attentively while Duo was frequently distracted. However, he was able to understand what Wufei was saying and quick to grasp any difficult concepts. Currently, he had been able to convince Wufei to have lessons in the garden with Quatre's help. Though Duo could not speak, his eyes spoke volumes. Together with Quatre, the two of them could more or less get anything they want.

Quatre was sweet and polite while Duo was charming and mischievous. Each of them held a special place in everyone's heart. The two of them might be slaves but none of the servants treated them as such.

It might be Wufei's imagination but he thought that he sensed an air of regal confidence. But then Quatre was a slave, there was no way he possessed such confidence. Then again, Quatre never spoke of his past. All of them only knew that Quatre suffered a lot due to his powers as a peace knight. He looked very upset at the slight mention of his family. Well, at least he was comfortable around them though Wufei was not sure if he knew they were peace knights as well. It seemed that Trowa did tell him but Quatre did not manage to catch the meaning or hear the words.

But whatever the case was, there were only short of one more knight. Water. The knight who could control water. Whoever he was, Wufei hoped he would be found soon. Powers especially like theirs might not be good to leave unsupervised. All of them had to train and keep their power under control. Even Quatre's. Well, since the two princes were going to be busy, Wufei was given the task again.

Not that it was bad; he enjoyed having things to do other than just studying old books or checking the wards in the palace. Teaching Duo was a challenge and Quatre was so much easier. But he could still manage fine. The only thing that was a bit more troubling was that he would have to leave Duo somewhere so he would not see Quatre using his powers. They had decided to keep it a secret from Duo. Not that they did not trust him. It was just that the fewer Duo knows, the less the risk of him being hurt will be smaller.

It was then the feeling of something hitting his back brought him back to reality. Annoyed, he looked around and found a grinning boy hanging upside down from the tree closest to him. Before he could grab the boy, the boy moved quickly and climbed up the tree.

"Duo! Get down here!" Wufei yelled angrily, "you are to have mathematics now and not tree climbing! Or even playing catch-me-if-you-can with me or Quatre! Get down now!"

Duo just laughed and stuck his tongue at the ranting Wufei. He found a branch that looked sturdy enough for him to rest on and made himself comfortable there. However, it was not long before something grabbed his braid and pulled hard.

He gasped before he fell to the ground. Luckily for him, he did not climb very high. He fell onto something. Or rather someone.

"Get off me, Duo!" Wufei yelled as the boy scrambled to his feet and tried to get of again.

"No you don't," Wufei said calmly as he reached and pulled at the braid for the second time in the past ten minutes.

Duo whimpered as he fell again and glared at Wufei for pulling at his braid. He pouted as Wufei continued to rant about the injustice of running away from lessons. Duo just listened halfheartedly.

It was boring. Soon, he knew that Wufei would try to make him read about some boring essay again and make him write down what he thought about it. Well, how could he get away from this?

_Umm… if I try to distract him? Or I run away quickly? No. try that before,_ Duo thought, _maybe I told him I am sick? Nope. Heero will know. Then he will worry. He is so nice. I don't want him to worry. Actually, Wufei is nice to me as well. But I don't want to study. Umm… what to do?_

He looked around absentmindedly, ignoring Wufei's glare and ranting. _What to do?_ Duo continued to plot in his mind.

"Duo! You are not even listening to me! That is injustice!" Wufei screamed. No, yelled. He would never admit that he screamed. That was what an onna does, not him.

It was then Duo started to point frantically at something behind him.

_Must be another trick_, Wufei thought as he glared at the panicky boy in front of him.

"No, Duo. I am not falling for such a stupid trick," Wufei said as he tried to grab Duo who had started to run again. He held onto the boy's right arm but Duo tried to break free of his grip. It was strange. Duo did not seem to be acting.

Wufei turned, just in time to catch sight of a group of soldiers surrounding Quatre. Shocked, he let go of Duo and sprinted to Quatre with Duo following behind him.

"What are you all doing?" Wufei yelled at the soldiers as he made his way next to Quatre. He noted that the soldiers surrounding Quatre were not of the palace. They were from Mag. What were they trying to do with Quatre?

"We meant no harm, sorcerer," one of them said as he stepped forward.

To Wufei's surprise, the one who spoke was someone he had seen at the banquet before he left to check on the palace's wards. What was he doing here?

"Ambassador? What are you and your soldiers trying to do with prince Trowa's slave?" Wufei asked suspiciously as he set his glare on Rashid, the ambassador from Mag.

He might be an ambassador but he would not be polite to someone who tried to hurt one of his friends.

"The prince's slave?" Rashid asked, looking surprised, "he is really the prince's slave?"

"Yes," Wufei replied as he narrowed his eyes at Rashid, "what is going on here?"

"Oh Allah! He's the prince slave? A slave?" Rashid muttered as he looked at Quatre, face paled, "your."

What Rashid was going to say was cut off with a slap. Surprised, Wufei looked at Quatre. Before he could react, Duo reached and tried to pull Quatre away. However, Quatre ignored Duo's attempt as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Don't you dare call me that! I have not been that for years! All of you hate me! You don't want me!" Quatre yelled angrily as tears threatened to fall.

_No! I will not cry! I have no ties with them. Not anymore,_ Quatre thought as he glared at the man he once was very close with.

"But… Master…" Rashid tried to say something but Quatre cut him off again.

"If you still respect me, let me go," Quatre said simply, "I have no ties with you or anyone. I am just a slave. A nobody."

"But," Rashid protested, "but your Father is very worried about you, Master Quatre! He wants you to be safe!"

"Safe?" Quatre laughed bitterly, "I am safe here. I have people who accept me. Not people who abandon me. Not people who just ignore me!"

"But," Rashid tried again, "he is still your father. He needs you. And your sisters! Don't you remember them? Especially princess Iria?"

"No. she let Father send me away. They did not listen to my pleas. And none of you, not even one of you came to see me in that year. All of you were glad to send me away! So don't talk to me about them or anything to do with them. I am no longer a Winner. I am just a slave, a prince's slave," Quatre said coldly but tears fell, "at least prince Trowa and the others in this palace accept me and treat me well."

"Quatre?" Wufei spoke up, noticing that Rashid and the other soldiers surrounding them were all quiet and looked very upset and guilty. But Wufei could not understand what was happening. Who is Quatre? Or rather was since he said that it was in the past.

"I am okay," Quatre said after he took a few minutes to calm himself, "can we go, Wufei? It's time for the lessons."

Duo pulled Quatre's sleeve as he tried to express his concern. It was so frustrating that he could not speak. Quatre looked so upset. He wanted to cheer him up. Furthermore, who were these soldiers? He had never seen them before. Well, even if he had seen them before, he could not remember since he had lost his memory. Somehow, he did not think they were bad people but then they had made Quatre upset. So they were bad.

Quatre tried to smile weakly as he turned his glance to the worried boy behind him, "Duo, I am fine. Don't worry. Let's go for our lessons."

"Master…" Rashid's voice trailed off as Quatre gave him a glare.

"I am not. Now, please let me go," Quatre said firmly as he walked away with Duo following, his hands still holding onto Quatre's right sleeve, hoping to get Quatre's attention. But Quatre just kept moving forward.

The soldiers parted when he moved towards them. They bowed their heads slightly as a show of respect. Somehow, Wufei thought he saw looks of guilt, sadness and even anger on their faces as they looked at Quatre.

"What is going on here?" Wufei asked, perplexed at the fact that the ambassador looked so upset and all the Mag soldiers respect the prince's slave, "who is Quatre? Or rather was?"

"That is our crown prince Quatre Raberba Winner," Rashid replied firmly, "and that will never change. Not now or ever."

**At the library **

_Are you alright?_ Duo wrote on his board with his special pen. Both were given to him by Wufei, to ensure that he could communicate with others even when he could not talk.

"Yes, I am" Quatre smiled weakly but Duo could see the unshed tears in his aquamarine eyes.

_Yeah right, you are. If you are, we will not be hiding in the library. And I wonder where Wufei is? He knows we will be in the library if one of us is upset. So why isn't he coming here?_ Duo wrote quickly before Quatre could answer anything.

Quatre smiled at his friend. It was nice to have people who care about him. He was happy here. Maybe even more than his childhood.

"_You are not needed here."_

"_I'm so sorry, Quatre but it is for your own good!"_

A gentle slap on his arms brought Quatre back to reality. Duo was looking at him worriedly. He shook his head to calm his friend.

"Bad memories," He explained curtly.

_Memories? Are memories bad?_ Duo wrote again, _is that why I can't remember them? But I want my memories back. It's so hard sometimes._

Quatre smiled sadly. It was always sad to lose one's memories. However, in Duo's case, he was happy for him. Losing his memory enable Duo to be so innocent and happy. To Quatre, it was worth it. He was very pleased to see Duo so unlike the boy he had met at the slavers'.

He had remembered the first time he had seen Duo. Duo was thrown into the room or rather cage that he and a few slaves shared. It was a long time before anyone of them dared to approach the unmoving boy after the slavers had thrown him in. actually, he was sure that he was the only one who dared approach Duo.

Slaves did not make friends and especially with another slave. It was for a very simple reason. Slaves were killed easily. It was foolish to care for someone who might die the next day.

Yet, something made Quatre approach Duo. It was not usual for him to approach someone. He was usually scared and frightened of anyone since he was captured. He wanted to throw away his feeling ever since the day his father sent him away. He was so scared of caring for someone and then betrayed by the same person. However, something told him to approach Duo. Quatre turned him over to see if he was still conscious.

The first time he looked into those eyes was not everything he could forget. Duo looked so blank. No emotions or anything. Not even fear that almost all slaves had in their eyes, no matter how they tried to hide. And Quatre was very good at reading people.

"What happened to you?" he had whispered at the boy. But the boy only stared at the ground, unblinking, and uncaring.

Now, the same boy was in front of him, scrambling to ask questions to ask. He might still be unable to talk but he was happy, cheerful and innocent. It might be temporary but Quatre hoped Duo would never remember his past. His memories filled with too much tears.

A hit on his head brought him back to reality to a glaring Duo who had just thrown his board over at the boy sitting over him. He chuckled at the boy as he picked up the board to read what was written.

_JUST BECAUSE I AM MUTE DOESN'T MEAN THAT I LIKE BEING IGNORED!!! First Wufei and now you!_ Duo had written across the board, _AND I HATE BEING IGNORED!!! So next time before you go into a daze, GIVE ME A WARNING!!!_

Quatre could not stop laughing at the words. He tried to compose himself but failed when he saw the pouting boy. Duo sure was comical. It was so different from the boy he was thinking about earlier. Yet, he could see that one thing never changed, Duo was still concerned and tried to help him. He knew Duo was trying to cheer him up. Even if it involved throwing things at him. It was successful since he sure was feeling much better now.

"Thank you, Duo," Quatre smiled at the boy who immediately loses his pouts and looked at him in concern, "I am better now."

Just as Duo was about to gestured something, Hilde's voice interrupted them.

"Quatre? Are you there?" Hilde asked as she entered the library. She knew that Duo and Quatre like spending time in the library and the garden.

"Here!" Quatre answered as Hilde poked her head into the room.

"Prince Trowa wanted to speak with you," Hilde said before she asked worriedly, "you are not in trouble right?"

"I'm not sure about that," Quatre said uncertainly.

"I hope not," Hilde replied sadly. She had taken quite a liking to Quatre since Quatre was so nice to Duo. She could see that he really cares about people around him.

"And Duo, prince Heero said you can stay here till dinner," Hilde continued, noticing Duo sitting beside Quatre.

Duo smiled and waved at them before he disappeared somewhere among the shelves of books. He loved books. He always enjoys reading in the library. Quatre and Hilde smiled at their excited friend as they started their way to prince Trowa's room.

_Well, it seemed like Rashid did tell them of my past,_ Quatre thought, _if they want to hear whole thing, it will be a long story._

**Somewhere in the library**

_Hmm… I wonder what books I will read today_, Duo thought as he picked up a book with a very nice hardcover, _maybe this. The legend of Peace knights, I wonder what it is about. It seemed thick enough to last me till dinner._

With that, he took the book carefully out from the rack. He knew that all the books here were precious and he was so happy that the princes allowed both him and Quatre to read the books.

With the book in his hands, he looked around to make sure that he was alone before he opened a door that was painted as a wall. It was not easy to find the door. The only reason Duo found this secret room was the fact that he fell into the room a week ago. Since then he came into this room whenever he was alone. He did not tell anyone about this room, not even Quatre.

The room was quite dirty so Duo cleaned up quite a bit. It did not have the lamps Wufei supplied around the castle. Wufei's lamps will lit up with a tap unlike the usual candles or oil lamps. Instead there was a nice fireplace and a few candles, providing more than enough illumination around the room for him to read comfortably.

Soon he was lost in the world of peace knights…

"What are you doing here?" an angry voice demanded suddenly.

Shocked, Duo dropped his book and glanced at the man standing at the other side of the room. He caught sight of the clothes the man was wearing and he kneeled down immediately.

"_Always bow when you see someone dressed in expensive clothing," Heero had told him once._

"_Yes. You have to remember that, Duo. It is very important. You might get in trouble if you don't bow to some people," Wufei explained._

_Duo had looked at them in confusion. Before Quatre stepped in and said in more simple words._

"_Duo, both of us are slaves. We are supposed to respect everyone. The maids and most of the guards have grown fond of you and they would not take any offence even if you play pranks on them. They like you. But for people of higher status, they want you to respect them. So you kneel and bow when you see them okay? That will make them feel better," Quatre explained patiently, "and if you don't kneel and bow to them, they might punish you. And then you will be in pain. And with you in pain, Heero will be upset. Do you want him to be upset?"_

_Duo shook his head and nodded._

"_So you promise?" Heero asked and he signed in relief at Duo's solemn nod. He did not like the fact that Duo had to kneel and bow at someone. But he knew Duo had to do that. He was a slave. Though he disliked this fact, he had to accept it. Just as Trowa accept this fact about Quatre._

_It was then Duo nudged Heero and smiled at him innocently, he wanted Heero to be happy and that was all that matter._

So here he was doing what he had promised. He wondered who the man was. How had he even got into the room? He was facing the door he entered and he did not notice anyone coming in. the man must have entered from another door. But how? He did not even know there might be people who knew about this room.

"Answer me," the man demanded.

Duo trembled a bit at the angry tone the man used but he was lost as to how to answer him without looking up or gesturing. He shook his head in frustration.

"What do you mean by shaking your head? I ask for an answer!" the man snapped angrily.

_Well, he have the same patience as Heero has_, Duo thought, how to tell him.

Finally taking a chance, Duo looked up and gestured his mouth and then pointed to the board he had left on the armchair he was sitting on earlier. He took the pen and held it out.

The man's eyes that were glaring at him softened, "you can't speak?"

Duo nodded and moved towards the board. He took the chance to study the man. The man was dressed in expensive clothes like Trowa and Heero. He had an air around him that Duo could not recognize. Most importantly, he realized that there were similarities between Heero and this man. Both of them had the same glare though their eye colors were different. Both of them had unruly hair that was dark though Heero's seemed a bit darker.

_Yes, sir. I have an accident or something and I have lost all my memories,_ Duo wrote.

"You are a slave?" the man asked. He noticed the collar Duo was wearing after he had read the words Duo had written.

Duo nodded, a bit annoyed at the tone the man was using. So what aren't slaves human? He hated all these people who think they are the greatest just because of some blood.

"So what are you doing here? Who is your master? How dare he let you around unsupervised," the man demanded.

Duo rolled his eyes. Somehow, he was no longer fearful of this man. Maybe it was the fact that he realized that the man looked very alike to Heero. Fierce but kind.

_I stumbled into it,_ Duo wrote before he passed the board over to the man to read.

"If that is the case, you should get out of here and never come back," the man said calmly though he still seemed angry.

Duo was annoyed. Why should he leave the place just because he asked him to? Sure, he was a slave. But he did not like the thought of leaving just because he was told to.

_Why?_ Duo wrote. _If he explained nicely, maybe I will_, Duo thought

"Because I say so," the man replied, annoyed that Duo was not obeying him.

Duo rolled his eyes. Who does this man think he was? He ignored the man and settled down once. No way he was leaving just because he said so. Somehow, Duo formed an attachment to this room.

"What are you doing? I want you to get out of here!" the man yelled angrily but Duo just ignored him.

He pretended to continue reading the book but he was alert to anything the man might have done in his anger. Heero had told him how dangerous it was to make someone angry. True, he should not have angered him in the first place but he felt that the man should take it for granted that everyone will obey his commands.

"Stop ignoring me, you slave or I will punish you!" the man threatened.

Duo sighed and picked his board up. He scribbled something before he threw it in front of the man.

_Well, using violence will mean that you are not confident that what you say is right. So you need this show of power to prove that you are right,_ Duo wrote as he held the board for the man to read.

"You insolent slave!" the man yelled angrily, "you… rude child!"

The man could not thought of a better way to scold the rude slave in front of him. It had been years since someone disobeyed him in his face and never had it been a slave who dared to defy him.

_I am not a CHILD! I have enough of that from Wufei! I AM NOT A CHILD! YOU STUPID OLD MAN!!! _Duo wrote angrily, throwing at board at the man but he missed.

"You are a child! And I am not an old man!" the man snapped back and he threw the board back at Duo who in turn dodged as well.

_Could have fooled me. The way you were ranting is like a seventy old man who was angry about some kids teasing his dog!_ Duo scribbled and threw the board again.

"Yeah? And the way you are acting is like a five year old losing his temper!" the man replied and threw the board at Duo again.

AM NOT!!! Duo wrote and held it up.

"are too!" the man yelled as the two of them glared at each other.

Finally Duo backed down sulkily. He pouted at him before he realized what he was doing. Then he giggled as he realized how stupid the two of them were acting. A rude brat and a ranting old man. So unlike their appearances.

The man looked at the laughing slave as if the slave was crazy. Who would suddenly laugh uncontrollably when he was arguing? It was then he started to think about what they had been doing. That brought a smile to his face. It felt good. It had been so long since he lost his temper and even much longer since he had smiled. The both of them had been acting real weird just now.

_I'm sorry,_ Duo gestured. True, he was not supposed to disobey orders but he could not help it. It was in his nature to defy orders unless the orders were reasonable. Being of a higher rank was never enough a reason to Duo.

The man smiled. It was strange but he was not angry at being disobeyed by a slave. Somehow, he was even happy about it. It had been so long since someone talked to him like that. But he knew he had to tell the slave not to do such a thing with others. Not many would hesitate to punish the slave if he pulled a stunt like this.

"I guess I'm wrong in making you leave because of my rank. But bear in mind, other people might not appreciate being talked to like that. You can get into real trouble you know," the man said gently.

Duo smiled brightly. He knew the man was concerned for him. And somehow he liked the man. Again, it might be the fact that the man looks like Heero. But there seemed to be something in the man that made Duo want to cheer him up.

Duo picked up his board again and started to scribble, _is this room really important to you? If yes, I will leave and promise not to tell anyone about it. I have not told anyone yet. I really like this place. I know it sounds a bit weird but there is a feeling of something nice here. I don't know how to describe it but it is something that really warmed my heart? Umm… I don't know._

The man widened his eyes a bit before he composed himself quickly. It was weird but this slave here managed to make him lose his composure so many times within ten minutes. And the fact that he sensed something.

_You must have thought I am weird or something. But do you mind if you tell me the reason you don't want me here? I know I am just a slave. I should not ask questions or go into any places I like. I also know that it is easy for you to kill me. But…_ Duo smiled a bit nervously as he stopped for a while, looking at the man, _I really like to know. And maybe I will not come in here again if I understand your reason. But you know you have got to get someone to clean this place at least fortnightly. This place is so dirty when I first stumbled into it! Cobwebs and dust everywhere!_

The man chuckled before he became serious. Somehow, he felt that it was okay to talk to this slave. He knew that the slave had no idea as to who he is. Well, if he knew, he did not think the slave would argue with him. But then he knew that this boy was different.

"This room used to belong to my wife. It was her reading room. No one in the castle knew about this room. It was a place for us to talk or read in peace. But then she passed away. I… I... I only entered every year at our wedding anniversary," the man said in a monotone but Duo could detect the sadness behind his tone.

_I'm sorry. I will not come into this room anymore. It is my wrong and if you want to punish me, I will accept it. I should not have come in here. I… have tainted your memory. I am sorry, _Duo apologized. He felt so bad, disturbing other people's memories. He had lost his own so he knew how precious memories were.

"No. you are not at fault. And I did not mind you coming in as long as you help to clean up this place. And I think you will once again brighten up this room. It had been too dull since she passed away. But promise you will not tell anyone about this room or me for that matter," the man said.

_Yes, I promise! And I am Duo. I run. I hide. But I never lie!_ Duo grinned as he nodded.

The man smiled, "well, I guess I just have to trust you. I am Odin but you can just call me uncle since I am older than you."

_Hey! You are not that old! Why should I call you uncle?_ Duo protested.

"Maybe it is the fact that I have sons your age?" the man smirked.

_WHAT?! You are kidding? You don't look that old!_ Duo wrote in disbelief.

The man just continued smirking and Duo rolled his eyes. Talk about appearances being deceiving.

"So, Duo. What are you reading when I came into the room?"

Duo held the book cover for Odin to read. Odin looked a bit surprised at the title before he smiled.

"Peace knights. There is quite an interesting story. I've read about it," Odin answered.

Duo smiled and pushed the book to Odin and pointed at him and then at the book.

"What? You want me to tell you about the story? Aren't you going to read it?" Odin asked.

_Nope! I read it because no one read it out to me. Can you tell me the story? Please? Really please? _Duo pleaded as he turned his best puppy eyes at Odin. He knew till now, no one could say no to his look. Even Wufei had succumbed to it.

Odin just sighed in resignation as he started to tell the story, "it was said since long ago, that, whenever the world is in danger of being torn to pieces, five peace knights will be united…."

Okay that's all… for now…

So sorry for the late update… this year had been hectic for me… my great grandmother on my father's side passed away on the second week of Jan and my uncle from my mother's side had his wedding just last week ( trust me, ushering is so tiring…) and this week is my grandfather's (father's side) birthday. On top of that, I am taking Japanese beginner's language this sem… three tutorials in one week… and pick up a tutoring job…. Haiz… but I promise to update at least once a month! I will try! Really!

Anyway, next chapter is about Quatre's past!!! So please review. Reviews give me strength to type!!! Review! Onegai shimasu! Thanks.


	9. when they realize

Disclaimer: I don't owe gundam wing TT and I don't earn any profit from this fic…. But the story is mine!!!

Really sorry for the super long wait. Things had been hectic. Tina-Chan 0, cherry fantasy, camillian, jess-eklom, Shinigami Requiem, Dentelle-noir, wind dancer1981, Luciferian, Gami1x2, SerenityKaraTinaWolf, Gemenice, Barbara and Zaidee, thanks for all your reviews!

I am updating now before I got really busy later. Next chapter is also half done. So maybe I can update soon! Thanks for all your reviews!

On with the story!

"Why are you leaving Duo out of this, Heero?" Trowa asked as he sat on one of the big armchairs in his room.

"Wufei told me that it has something to do with the peace knights," Heero replied, "I don't want Duo to get involved."

"Don't you think that you are overprotective of Duo?" Trowa asked again as he glanced at the door.

"Like you are not overprotective of Quatre?" Heero retorted. No, he was not overprotective of Duo. He was just... very protective of Duo.

"I don't think I can match up to you, brother," Trowa answered, "at least I did not keep things from him."

"Well, I am not keeping things from him," Heero said, "I am just trying to ensure that he is not exposed to danger."

Trowa raised an eyebrow at his brother, "and that is the definition of over protective."

"I'm not over protective of Duo. I'm just concerned about his safety," Heero said angrily and Trowa only smirked.

Heero glared at him. He was about to snap at his brother when there was a knock followed by Treize's voice to ask for permission to enter.

"Enter," Heero snapped as he continued to glare at his brother. Unfortunately, Trowa was unaffected by his glare and merely raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Treize asked as he noticed the glare Heero had been fixing on Trowa since he entered the room.

"I'm not overprotective of Duo," Heero snapped again.

"Oh really?" Treize said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I guess babying Duo and protecting him are different things."

"I did not baby him!" Heero snapped and glared at the general.

However, Treize just chuckled and Trowa just smirked. He glared at them but unfortunately, both of them were unaffected to his glare. Heero just glared and turned to the door.

"Where are the others?" Heero demanded, changing the subject. Maybe he was a little over protective of Duo, but just a little.

"Well, Wufei is coming with the ambassador of Mag. Hilde is getting Quatre from the library and leaving Duo there," Treize answered, "why isn't Duo included in this discussion? Quatre is his friend too."

"I don't want him to get involved with the peace knights," Heero stated once again.

"But isn't it unfair for him?" Treize asked, "It is not good to keep secrets from one another."

"Well, his safety is more important. He is vulnerable compared to us," Heero argued. Duo's safety was the most important thing to him.

"Well, leaving him in the library alone might not be safe," Trowa questioned, breaking the few minutes of silence, "he might run into some noble or get into trouble."

"Not really. It might be the best place to leave him alone," Heero answered.

"Why?" Trowa wondered.

"Yes. Because nobles don't go to the libraries. They think they are too clever to need to go to the library," Heero smirked.

Trowa just raised his eyebrows in question while Treize thought for a moment before he asked thoughtfully, "why do I have the feeling that I am being insulted? I am a noble too, you know."

"Well, you never go into the library unless Wufei is in there," Heero retorted, smirking.

Just then, a knock interrupted Treize's retort.

"It's me, Wufei and the ambassador from Mag. Permission to enter?" Wufei asked respectably.

"Enter," Heero said simply.

"So what is it that you need from us, ambassador?" Treize asked when the two entered the room.

"I have some information to give and questions which all of you have answers to," Rashid said respectfully, "and this is very important as it concerns the relationship between my country and yours."

"What is it that it is so important that you decide to talk to us and not the king?" Heero asked in a monotone. This had better be important and not waste his time.

"It is regarding a peace knight," Rashid answered hesitantly, "I am sure that all of you have heard about the legend of peace knights?"

"Yes, I assured you that all of us in this room are very familiar with the legend of the peace knights," Treize answered, "and from what we gathered from Wufei earlier that this has to do with Quatre?"

"Yes, It had to do with Master Quatre," Rashid answered.

"Master Quatre?" Trowa questioned.

Just then a knock interrupted Rashid's answer. It was Quatre. He walked in uncertainly, trying to hide his nervousness. He glanced around and smiled uneasily before he sat down beside Trowa.

Trowa placed his hand over Quatre's clenched fists. His little one was very nervous. He was even trembling. Why? The other times when he had seen Quatre this nervous were when he was with strangers. But everyone in the room except the ambassador was definitely not a stranger.

Trowa glanced around and noticed the others were looking at Quatre with concern. However, Wufei was glaring at the ambassador even as he shot concerned glances at Quatre. He caught Wufei's eyes, silently asking him the reason for Quatre's behavior but Wufei just shook his head. Trowa glared at him but Wufei just ignored him.

Trowa was tempted to hug his little one. Quatre seemed to be more nervous as the tension in the air thickened. No one spoke. Everyone in the room seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Trowa squeezed Quatre's clenched fists gently, silently offering him some comfort. He had surpassed his urge to hug Quatre as the ambassador was around. Public affection to a slave might have consequences. He would not risk Quatre being hurt.

"So Quatre is here," in the end, it was Wufei broke the silence. He could see how the silence was affecting Quatre, "can we get started on the reason we are gathered here?"

"Oh yes," the ambassador snapped out of his thoughts.

He could see how scared his master was. Was it because of him or was it because of his master, the prince? He had heard of the treatment of slaves in this foreign country. He hated to think of what his master had endured during his disappearance.

"I will cut straight to the point," Rashid said as he looked at Quatre, "I hope that you, Master Quatre, can return back to Mag."

"No! I am not going back!" Quatre glared as he stood up, "I am not going."

"But Master Quatre, His Majesty is worried sick! You have to return," Rashid pleaded as Quatre shook his head, tears falling.

"Don't call me Master! I am no longer a master! I am a slave! I have been a slave for years! All of you don't want me so forget about me! I am happy here! I don't want to go back!" Quatre shouted at the ambassador as Trowa tried to calm him down.

"Quatre, calm down please," Trowa said gently as he wrapped his hands around his slave, trying to calm him down.

"Please," Quatre begged as he turned to look at his master, "please Trowa, I don't want to go back! I want to be here! I want to be with Duo and Wufei and everyone! I want to stay here with you, please!"

"Calm down, Quatre, Prince Trowa will listen to you," Wufei comforted as he moved towards the blonde.

"I really don't want to go back," Quatre pleaded tearfully as he sat down beside Trowa again. This time Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre gently, trying to show that he cared.

"Of course, you can do whatever you want, little one. No one will force you," Trowa answered gently, "we just want to know more about you."

"I think it will be better to let Quatre do the talking. He can decide what he wanted to tell us or not," Treize suggested, "I trust Quatre to tell us what is important."

"I agree," Heero said for the first time Quatre had entered the room, "he should tell us what he wanted."

"It's okay. I trust all of you here with what Rashid had to say but…" Quatre hesitated, "but I don't think you all will trust me after you heard what he had to say."

"It's okay, little one. Nothing will change after we hear anything. I am sure of that," Trowa assured Quatre before glaring at the ambassador as if daring him not to say anything he will regret.

"Why don't you start to tell us who you are?" Treize asked, "I still think you should do the talking since you are the person in question. I know that nobody here wants to talk about you like you are not here."

"I… though it is hard to believe, I think I trust Rashid to reveal all about my past and I … I don't feel like relieving all those memories. It… it hurts," Quatre said quietly, "please?"

"Of course it's okay. No one will make you do anything you don't want to," Wufei answered before he glared at the ambassador as well. He could understand Quatre's feelings. He too had memories he rather not relieve.

"I don't agree. I don't trust him as I trust you, Quatre," Heero stated as he turned his glare from the ambassador to look at the blonde in concern.

Rashid was getting more and more nervous with more glares being thrown at him. However, he was glad that his master's friends or rather, his master's master and those ranked higher than his master cared that much for him. At least he knew that Master Quatre was in good hands. He was not treated as poorly as those slaves that he had encountered so far in Gundam.

"How about you give us a summary and we get the details from Rashid?" Treize proposed, "However, we will not get details if you do not wish for us too."

"It's okay," Quatre gave them a brave smile, "I have nothing to hide. Just that I feared that none of you would want to treat me the same after hearing my past. However, with all the kindness you had shown me since I was here, I think you all deserved to know my past."

"Speaking of which, since Duo is not here, do you think you can tell him about this as well, Prince Heero? I mean the parts where you feel that he might want to know or are safe for him to know," Quatre added.

Duo was his best friend in this castle. He felt that Duo deserved the right to know about his past just like the others. However, he had witnessed how protective Prince Heero was. Prince Heero did not even allowed Duo to wander around alone, fearing for his safety. It was cute for them to watch but to Duo, Prince Heero was restricting his freedom. He was upset about it, thinking that the prince did not trust him. But then again, Prince Heero always managed to cheer the upset boy up in a short while. It was sweet.

Heero nodded and gestured for Quatre to start. Quatre took a deep breath and started.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I am the only son of King Zayeed Winner and Queen Katherine Winner of Mag," Quatre paused for a moment before he added "Well, I do have twenty-nine sisters" as an afterthought.

"Twenty-nine onnas? How do you survive?" Wufei blurted before he blushed and muttered an apology.

Quatre giggled, "I knew that you will say that!"

"And I think you have been spending too much time with Duo," Trowa teased, knowing that Quatre was using this to ease off the shock he had given them with the revelation that he was a prince.

"I knew that I should have separated them more often even if Duo can't speak! Now we have another hyperactive pranking monster with us! This is injustice!" Wufei started to rant before Treize stopped him.

"Come on, Dragon. Do you think Duo would not influence Quatre if they spend less time together? You have to admit Duo is too much a force to stop if he wants something. Or if he wants to play a prank. Nothing stops him," Treize gave a chuckle, catching a glare from Heero.

"Can we get back on the topic?" Heero growled as he knew that the rest of them were edging to the topic of how he was never able to reject any requests from the braided baka.

"I am sorry, Prince Heero. Just could not resist," Quatre apologized before his expression turned serious again, "I was thirteen when I met the Maganac Corps."

With that, Quatre could not help but looked over at Rashid. He remembered the first time they met. It was a few years back.

"_Welcome to the Maganac Corps's village, Prince Quatre," _that was the first thing Rashid had said to him when he first met him.

He had snorted and chose to ignore the man. He was such a spoiled prince then, thinking that he was above them.

"Some things happened. Nothing major. Then it was when I was fifteen that things went out of hand," Quatre continued.

_Blood started to pool from below the portrait and screams echoed around the room. It was a while before he realized that he was the one screaming._

"My powers started to get out of hand. There was an accident and my powers were no longer able to be ignored. My father had decided to send me away to a teacher to help me with my powers. I think the teacher was someone named Instructor H," Quatre said uncertainly, "my father… my family was ashamed of me. They don't want anyone to know about my powers. So they sent me away. They don't want me there with them."

He thought he heard someone protest but memories flooded his vision…

"_I don't want to go, Father!"_

"_No, Quatre! You have to go."_

"_But Father! Why can't we invite the teacher into the castle? I don't want to go there!"_

"_Listen to what you are saying, Quatre! I thought you are no longer the spoiled prince after the encounter with the __Maganac Corps. You will have to do as I say! Grow up, boy!"_

"_But… Father! Please let me stay! I have a bad feeling about this!"_

"_No Quatre! You have to learn to control your powers! We can't let you stay here till you do that! So stop your protests! You are a prince act like one!"_

"_But Father! Are… are you ashamed of me?"_

"_Do you really want me to answer that, son?"_

"_I…I… Father… I understand…"_

"_Then go, Quatre, you are wasting my time with your nonsense! And you are to set off alone. Consider that your training. What king can you be if you are such a coward?"_

"_But Father… I am not afraid…I have a very bad feeling about this!"_

"_Stop finding excuses! Don't use your emotions as a guide! You should think with your brain sometimes and not your heart! So go! Get out of here!"_

"_I… but Father! I…I … I understand…"_

_I had begged Iria after that. It was a very bad feeling. But then they sent me away… they are really ashamed of having a freak in the family… _Quatre thought, _now that Trowa and the others knew. They are going to send me away as well. They might have thought it was safe for me to stay here before but now that they heard about how my family had reacted, they are going to send me away! I'm sure they would! They will never look the same at me again, knowing I am an outcast from my family._

Someone hugged him from behind. It was a warm hug. It was as if the person was trying to tell him that he was safe here. The hug brought him out of those upsetting memories. The hug told him that he was not someone to be ashamed of.

It was Trowa. Someone he had met less than a month ago. Yet, he was someone he trusted with his life, with his heart. Someone he knew that would protect him. His master, Prince Trowa. Quatre thought Trowa would be disgraced by him. Trowa ought to send him away. Far away, maybe back to the slavers, far far away. So Quatre would not bring shame to him.

"You are not a shame to anyone, little one. You can stay here. I will not send you away. I am not ashamed of you. I am proud to have a peace knight with me, Quatre. But you can leave if you want," Trowa whispered.

"But even my family sent me away. I am a freak!" Quatre protested weakly.

"No that's not true, Master Quatre!" Rashid protested loudly, "Your Majesty was not ashamed of you! It's just that…"

"Just what, Rashid! He almost admitted that himself! Father did not want me as his son! He had disowned me when he sent me away!" Quatre yelled angrily.

"It's Earl Douglas," Rashid said abruptly.

"What? What about Douglas?" Quatre asked, puzzled at the sudden change in topic. He failed to see how his cousin had to do with his family sending him away.

"The assassin was Douglas," Rashid said simply.

"It can't be," Quatre said softly, "you are joking…"

"_What's wrong, Quatre? Why are you hiding here?"_

"_Go away! Leave me alone!"_

"_Sorry, cousin dearest but I am concerned about you. Come on, my prince, why are you crying in the cave?"_

"_I say leave me alone, Douglas!"_

"_Well, not sure I can do that Iria is worried sick about you, you know. Why are you hiding here?"_

"_Are you deaf? I said leave me alone!"_

"_Quatre, don't push me away! Didn't you say that I am like your big brother? Little brother should not hide his problems from his big brother, you know!"_

"_But you are leaving! You don't want to be my brother!"_

"… _It's that what you are crying about? Quatre, you are upset because I am leaving this palace?"_

"_Yes! Why are you leaving? Why do you need to go to the castle near the border?"_

"_Cousin, you know about the bandits right? I volunteered to fight them off."_

"_But why? You might get hurt. You are safer here."_

"_Quatre, you do know that as a part of the royal family, you are required to protect your people?"_

"_I know, but there are so many other people? You are only eighteen. Why should you go?"_

"_Quatre, do you think that age matters if you know you can help people no matter how young you are? Will you leave your people to die, just because you are too young? Or will you do whatever you can to save your people?"_

"……"

"_I think you understand, cousin. We grow up together. Though you might be a spoiled brat at times, I know you are kind and care a lot about other people. One day, you will be a great king, like your father. And if that day comes, I hope to be helping you. In order to do that, I need to gain more experience if I want to be able to give you good advice, Quatre."_

"_But…"_

"_Quatre, just remember my words, okay? Be someone who cares about others and not be a selfish man, like my father?"_

"……"

"_I am leaving tomorrow, cousin. So promise me you will try your hardest to learn and be a great king?"_

"…_I promise…"_

_And that was the last time I had been, Douglas. I have always missed his gentle smile and comforting words, _Quatre thought, _but he couldn't be the person who tried to kill me! He couldn't! He wanted to be my advisor! Why would he try to kill him? It makes no sense!_

"I am so sorry, Master Quatre. We tried to keep it from you. The assassin you killed was indeed Earl Douglas. We did not learn about his motives but His Majesty suspected Duke Acht but there was no evidence," Rashid explained, "however, the duke not only refused to admit that his son was the assassin, he accursed His Majesty of murdering his only heir."

"I killed him…" Quatre trailed off in shock, "I killed my own cousin with my uncontrolled power… Douglas… my big brother… my advisor…"

"His Majesty had no choice but to send you away to learn to control your power, Master Quatre. He kept the identity of the assassin from you to protect you. No one was supposed to say anything to you, Master Quatre. All of us knew how close the two of you had been," Rashid explained as he looked at his trembling master.

"Quatre," Trowa said gently as he tightened his hug, please be okay, my little one.

"Duke Acht had managed to rope in almost all the nobles to threaten His Majesty. His Majesty might be the king but he could not do everything. He could not go against all his advisors. He had no choice but to send you away to learn to control your powers," Rashid explained, "however, he wanted to make sure that you are safe, Master Quatre. We had no idea if the duke would try another attack on you, Master. His Majesty told the nobles that you are going to the Desert to look for a hermit master when you are actually going south. A small troop was sent out as a decoy while you sent off that day."

"What happened then?" Quatre whispered out the question. He had a very bad feeling.

"They did not return. Not one of them," Rashid replied as he looked at the floor, "we did not know if any of them survived or not. But there were no bodies found."

"How many?" Quatre asked. His mind told him that the decoy had to make up of people who were always by his side to make it more believable.

"Fifteen," Rashid said quietly, knowing Quatre was going to be very upset with this piece of news. At least he would understand that he was really in danger then.

"I…I... Trowa?" Quatre looked towards the person he had grown to trust in the few weeks, "can I have some time alone in the garden? I… I need some time to think…"

"Of course you can, little one," Trowa replied soothingly, "just stay in the garden."

"Thanks, Trowa," Quatre replied mechanically as he walked unsteadily towards the door. He really needed to sort his thoughts.

"Will Master Quatre be okay?" Rashid asked as he watched the door close behind Quatre.

"He will be safe in the garden. We can see him from that window," Treize answered as he glanced towards the window where Trowa was already staring out at, "he needs time to digest the information he had just received. And I think we all need to."

"What are you going to do with Quatre?" Heero asked, straight to the point, "Are you taking him back to Mag?"

"Yes, but only if he wants to. I am not going to force Master Quatre to do anything he did not want to do. He had been through a lot," Rashid replied.

"Good. Because if you are forcing him, I am not sure what I will do with you. Most likely nothing pretty," Trowa glared at the ambassador seriously.

How was it? Protective Trowa?

So sorry. Not as long as I intended it to be. I am going to update soon. Really! Thanks for all the reviews I have received. Really appreciate it!

pdfish


	10. when they promise

Rashid nodded as he let out a small sigh of relief

Disclaimer: I don't owe gundam wing TT and I don't earn any profit from this…

Really sorry for this long long wait. Been very busy and sick. So sorry. I even got chicken pox on my 21st birthday… talk about being "lucky". Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! I made this a long chapter. Will try to finish up the next chapter as soon as possible! On with the story!

Chapter 9: When they promised

Rashid nodded as he let out a small sigh of relief. Even though he had seen how cruel some of the people in this country had treated their slaves, he was sure that his master was in good hands.

_Prince Trowa really cares for Master Quatre_, Rashid thought, _maybe he will be good for Master._

There was definitely something different from the boy he had known for few years before he disappeared. The boy who the whole Maganac Corps had devoted themselves to.

"Master changed again," Rashid said sadly.

"Pardon me for asking, why do you refer him as Master Quatre instead of Prince Quatre? After all he was the prince. Isn't Prince Quatre a better title to call him with?" Treize asked the ambassador.

"To say the truth, Master Quatre is not a prince to us but our master. We, the Maganac Corps, will always follow our Master no matter what. Even if he was no longer a prince, Master Quatre will always be our master," the large man said firmly.

"That's what I am curious about. From what I understand, Maganac Corps is a rebel group. Why would a prince like Quatre be acquainted with a rebel group? That's not all, how could a rebel leader like you become one of the generals of Mag?" Treize inquired.

"I must say you did have some detailed understanding of Mag though it was outdated. Not many people know of my past. But yes, it's true that I am the leader of Maganac Corps. However, Maganac Corps is not a rebel group now though it used to be one. And that's because of Master Quatre. In the past, we fought against the government for rights of the people. But now, we are working with the government to help them make the country a better place though we serve only Master Quatre. It's actually a long story. When Master Quatre said he met us earlier, well, that's an understatement, seeing that we basically just kidnapped him," Rashid answered with a smile, "and seriously, Master Quatre was such a brat at that time."

"Quatre? A brat?" Wufei said incredulously, "I don't believe it."

Neither could anyone in the room except Rashid. The sweet boy they knew for sometime sure did not look like a spoiled brat.

"Well, Master Quatre changed a lot since then," Rashid smiled as he thought of the sulking boy that he had seen in the carriage some years ago, "when I first met him, he was just a spoiled and ignorant child who was bitter about everything in the world."

"_Welcome to the Maganac Corps's village, Prince Quatre."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You have no need of my name, Your Highness. You just need to know that you are our hostage. At least until our demands are met."_

"_Well, then I'm sorry. I don't think I'm worth much. After all, I love no one and am loved by no one. Now where is the place I'm staying? The dungeon? A shed? Or what?"_

"He was really different then. The way he looked at the others. It was like no one was worth anything. Not even himself," Rashid said sadly, "he was just so bitter about everything. He thought he was just a tool."

"A tool?" Trowa asked quietly as he thought of the dark times.

"Yes, a tool as an heir," Rashid said sadly, "he was so angry and bitter about anything. He did not care for anything and nothing worth anything to him."

"_What? Is my father surprised to see his heir act on his own?"_

"_Is that how you view yourself, Prince Quatre? As a puppet? "_

"_Does it matter? I am just something Father wanted to use as a tool. He just wants an heir! Someone he can control! Never once does he ask me what I want? So why should I care? He just thinks that he can control all of us. Well, I am going to show him wrong! I refuse to be his puppet!"_

"_Do you really think that your father think of you as only an heir he can manipulate? Do you think your father just want you alive just so someone can take over him when he died? That everything he does is just out of duty?"_

"_Of course, it is for his greed and power. He never cares for me!"_

"_If that's the case why would he agree to all our terms and only insisting that we do not harm you? Why would he agree to come out of his palace and negotiate with us personally? Why would he be anxious about the safety of his son?"_

"_That's just a show for others! I know what he's thinking! He thinks I am worthless! He never cares about me!"_

_Slap!_

"_What? What did you do that for? I'm a prince! You cannot slap me!"_

"_Do you think I care? Show some pride for yourself! If you are truly a prince, hold yourself as one! Stop thinking only about yourself! Think about your family! Your Father, the country, the people! Stop being so immature! You are the prince! Someday all the lives of the people in this country will be in your hands? Are they just as worthless as yours? If yes, I will kill you now. I might die for murdering the crown prince. But it will be worth it if more people would not die."_

"_I… I…"_

"_We are rebels because we are fighting for rights of people who have no way of fighting back. We might die first before achieving anything but we are prepared to die. If our deaths could change lives of others for the better, they are worth it. At least our lives are worth something. Do you know what kind of lives some of the people are leading? You are a prince! You live in luxury. You have a father who is a king. Yet, he drops everything to come out of his palace to make sure that his only son is alright. Yet, you don't see it. You think it is worthless. Do you know how many children out there wanted to be in your place? Not because of money or power. But because of kinship! There are children who grow up without knowing their fathers."_

"_Well, they can have my father if they want. It's… the same."_

"_Do you know why we, the __Maganac Corps, fight so hard? Most of us are orphans. We grow up in the desert. We know how hard it is. That's why we are fighting to stop more children from losing their parents. Yet, our crown prince doesn't even care about his own father. He doesn't even think that lives are worth something!"_

"_I…I …"_

"_Think about what I had said, Crown prince."_

"He was so sheltered and trapped inside his own bitterness for life. He thought he was worthless. However, Master Quatre did change a bit after that. He stopped looking at the others in contempt. He was such a sweet boy when he loses all those bitterness. It was like he was hiding all the care and love he had for others under that spoiled brat mask. When he was able to come to the conclusion that it's okay for him to show his care for others, he was truly a good prince. He cares for others, helping the others with things that went far beyond his status as a prince. And then, when everything was going right, things just had to go wrong," Rashid continued.

"_I found him and this," _

"_That's a confirmation message of our location!"_

"_There's a strange amulet beside it. I think it's magical but I couldn't stop it before it disappeared."_

"_Y__uda? You betrayed us?"_

"_Who did you sent it to?"_

"_Who do you think? Not the King and his armies of course!"_

"_The bandits? Are you trying to kill us? Why did you betray us?"_

"_For myself, of course! We are rebels! Sooner or later, we would die! At least I would have some money to escape!"_

"_You! What about what we are fighting for? Our ideals?"_

"_Those can't be eaten! They are just ideas! Do you think we are achieving anything by fighting?"_

"_You bastard! How could you say that!"_

"_Yuda, don't feed us lies! You betrayed us. So tell us why!"_

"_I wanted to complete with you, that's why! You have always been the leader! The one good at everything! For once, I want to be better than you! I am going to be better than you cause I am going to survive while you die!"_

"_Y__uda…"_

"_Rashid! Look out!"_

"_Captain!"_

"_Brat!"_

"_You okay, kid?"_

"_Go look at your leader! He's more important!"_

"_What are you saying, kiddo! You are the prince!"_

"_I am … just a spoiled rotten prince…"_

"_Haha! Glad that you could admit it. Don't worry about Rashid. He's tough enough. Let's get that arm looked at. You are lucky to have just a graze. You knocked the knife out of that traitor's hands."_

"_But… that man is…"_

"_It's okay. He's no longer a family of ours."_

"_Prince Quatre."_

"_Rashid! Are you alright? The knife did stab you. I'm so sorry! I should have tied him up tighter. If not, he would not get free."_

"_Hey, look at me, your Highness, it's not your fault! You managed to prevent the knife from stabbing into my heart."_

"_Rashid?"_

"_I owe you my life, Prince Quatre."_

"_Rashid? I thought I was just…"_

"_You are now worthy of our respect as a prince, your Highness."_

"_But… I don't want to be a prince… I want to be part of… the Maganac Corps…"_

"_Your attitude improved kiddo."_

"_Thanks, Rashid!"_

"_Welcome to the family, kid!"_

"He saved my life then. But that was not how he became our Master Quatre," Rashid said in a tone filled with nostalgia.

"_Rashid! Problems! Bandits had been sighted! We need to move!"_

"_Everyone move out quickly!"_

"_We got to stop them!"_

"_But there's so many of them! We are outnumbered! Can we stop them?"_

"_We had no choice! There's a village in front and we can't lead them towards it! Those are bandits! Who knows what they would do to the village!"_

"_Everyone, get on your horses! We are moving out!"_

"_Rashid! You are injured! You have to stay in one of the carriages and head towards the village with the prince."_

"_No! I am the leader. Auda! You take the prince and head towards the village. No harm should come to that kid!"_

"_No! I will go too! I am part of the family, right? I want to fight too!"_

"_No! That's too dangerous!"_

"_No! Let me prove I'm useful! I want to be proud of myself!"_

"_No, kid! You can't do that! That's too risky!"_

"_Prince Quatre, are you serious? Do you know how much is at stake here?_

"_Yes, I do. For once in my life, I am very certain about what I wanted to do."_

"_If that the case, take these scimitars and Sandrock. He will protect you." _

"_Rashid! Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"And he fought well. He was a natural strategist. Without him, we might all have lost our lives back then," Rashid commented before he continued.

"_That kid… he's good!"_

"_He's a genius at strategy! How did he come up with all these plans? In just a few minutes?"_

"_We have to thank him if we get out alive. That kid."_

"_No, our Prince Quatre."_

"_No, our Master Quatre."_

"In the end, not only did he save us, he brought all of us back to the palace and helped us in our course of making Mag a better place for all. He is our Master Quatre. All of us are his personal bodyguards. "

"What happened?" Wufei demanded, "if you are all his personal bodyguards, why was he a slave? Do you know how much he suffered? How humiliated he must have felt when he was suddenly thrown into that… that Hell!"

_Another whip__ and pain flowed through his body. He gritted his teeth. _

_No, I won't cry out. No, I won't scream. No, I won't do what they wanted me to do, he thought as pain coursed through his body again and again._

_Yet, what really hurt him was not the physical pain but the laughter. The despair that no one would save him. The helplessness to escape from this place added on to this pain. This was something he had not known. In a few days' time, he had turned from a noble to a slave…_

"Dragon?" Treize called quietly, bringing Wufei back to reality.

"Oh, I'm okay," Wufei gave him a weak smile.

_I was lucky. I met Treize soon after,_ Wufei thought, _and Quatre was too. He had Trowa now. And so was Duo. He got Heero now. Though I was glad that he lost his memories._

"We did all we could," Rashid said quietly, "we did what we thought was best. Even Princess Iria lost her life in the attempt to protect him..."

"The princess?" Heero could not help asking. Princess Iria was one of the older princesses who had taken part actively in the politics of Mag.

"Iria? What happened to her?" a familiar voice asked fearfully.

"Master Quatre? How? You were at the door?"

Quatre stepped into the room as he demanded, "what happened to Iria? Answer my question!"

"She… I'm not supposed to tell you!" Rashid answered as he walked towards the young boy, "we swore to keep…I'm not supposed to tell you that as well…I'm sorry, Master Quatre but you are not supposed to find out."

"She was part of the decoy, wasn't she? They knew that out of all of my sisters, Iria doted me the most…" Quatre trailed off in shock.

"Oh Allah! What was the last thing I said to Iria before I left? What did I do?" Quatre muttered numbly, "I told her… I hate her…"

"_I don't want to leave! Please, Iria! I beg you! Don't make me go! Please!" _

"_I'm so sorry, Quatre but it is Father's wish. You know I can't go against him."_

"_But… please don't send me away! Please!"_

"_I'm so sorry, Quatre but it is for your own good!"_

"_I hate you."_

_Then I turned and walked away without another look. I told her I hate her… what had I done?_ Quatre thought as something wet flowed down from his eyes, _I said I hate her… how much hurt must she had felt?_

Suddenly, he felt his knees give up as he kneeled on the floor, unable to respond to anything. He felt strong warm arms hugging him. Then those arms carried him to somewhere and laid him on something soft. He heard voices and footsteps. His eyes were open but he could not seem to see anything.

_I told her I hate her…_ his mind could only register these words, _but she cared so much for me since I was just a little boy. Even when I was just a spoiled kid._

"_Quatre! What had you done?"_

"_I hate him! Why did he do all these things? I hate him!"_

"_You can't talk like that about Father! He cares for you, Quatre!"_

"_No, he doesn't! No one cares about me!"_

"_You're wrong, Quatre. Father cares about you. I care about you!"_

"_You do?"_

"_Of course I do. So do a lot of people. You are our little prince."_

"_Really? But I'm a spoiled rotten brat…"_

"_Well I know that that's not true. You are my sweet little brother."_

"_Iria… you are not lying, are you? How can you love me?"_

"_Of course I'm not. No matter what you are my one and only little brother. I will protect you, okay?"_

"_Even if I do something really horrible?"_

"_Yes, I will. For you, my brother, I will always protect you even if I die."_

"_I don't want you to die, Iria. I don't want you to be like Mother."_

"_Don't think so much, Quatre. You are a nice boy. Just be more mature okay?"_

"_Iria, even if I do something wrong, would you promise not to get angry with me?"_

"_I promise, my brother. Now it's late. Go to sleep."_

"_But… if I say something really really bad to you, will you promise not to get angry with me?"_

"_Well… it depends… if you call me a stupid old hag another time… I will get angry…"_

"_I won't call you that again! I promise! Really!"_

"_I'm just teasing you, Quatre. Okay, I promise I will not to get angry with you. Now go to bed and promise me to apologize to Father tomorrow."_

"_But it's not like he cares for my apology. He doesn't even care about me. He hates me. And I hate him."_

"_Quatre! What did I say about talking about Father like that?"_

"_Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."_

"_Quatre. Promise me you will not use the word hate unless you really mean it. Hate is a very strong and hurtful word. You can hurt people with simply "I hate you". I don't want you to hurt people like that, you understand?"_

"_I'm sorry. I will not use the words unless I mean them. I promise! Please don't get angry with me, Iria?"_

"_I'm not angry, Quatre. Now go to sleep."_

"_Iria, can I have a hug?"_

"_Sure, my brother. Now go to sleep and remember what I said, okay?"_

"_Yes, Iria."_

_That was when I was seven? I remember I promise Iria…_Quatre thought as he closed his eyes. However, his tears continued to flow.

"_I hate you."_

"What had I done?" Quatre muttered again and again as he refused to respond to anything. He could hear voices and footsteps. He even heard the door slam open urgently. But he refused to respond to any of it. He wanted to hide and forget everything.

"Little one. Come on, little one. Snap out of it! Come on," Trowa shook the limp boy's shoulders frantically. But there was no response.

"Trowa? Let me take a look at him, okay? Calm down," Sally said gently after she was told what happened by Wufei, "he will be fine."

"It's all my fault. I know he was listening at the door. I thought it was okay for him to know how much they missed him," Trowa muttered as he paced to and fro across the room.

"Well then it's my fault too since I knew he was there," Heero grabbed his brother's shoulders and made him sit down.

"So is mine," Wufei said as he looked towards the bed worriedly.

"And mine as well. Don't worry so much. He will be okay," Treize said calmly though he could not help looking towards the bed as well.

"What?" Rashid could not help feeling surprise. After all everyone in the room, except him, had realized that Master Quatre was outside the door, listening.

"He's in shock. His system is shutting down to cope with the stress. Right now, the only thing we can do is to let him rest. Hopefully, he will feel better after he wakes up," Sally said after she checked through Quatre's vitals, "I'm assuming that your Highness would be taking care of him. So call me immediately when he wakes up. And be careful. He might lose… I mean something weird might happen."

"It's okay, Sally. Sir Rashid here was already aware of Quatre's ability," Heero assured the healer as he looked at his brother in concern. He understood what Trowa was feeling right now. After all, Duo did give him a fair share of scares.

"Okay, I don't think I would like to know the long story behind it. But I still need to know if I want to help Quatre. I just need a summarized version from any of you later. Right now, we need to clear this room and let Quatre have some rest."

"Wufei can tell you what happened. In the meantime, I think Prince Trowa would be staying here? Sir Rashid, there are things I think Prince Heero and I need to discuss with you," Treize said as he stood up.

"Someone should stay with Trowa in case Quatre loses control of his power and I suggest we take shifts," Heero suggested worriedly as they stepped out of the room, leaving a silent Trowa inside his room, "and I don't want Duo to come into this room in case Quatre really loses his power."

"I will give him some work to do and make him stay in the library since you are going to be busy as well," Wufei said as he glanced at the healer, "I think you should tell everyone that Trowa and Quatre both got a cold and would be staying in bed. But then that will mean that Heero will not be able to stay with Trowa at any times."

"Can I help? I know about Master Quatre's ability," Rashid suggested as he listened to the plans involving his master, "and I have some Maganacs who can help as well."

"No. someone would get suspicious if any of you stay in the room for a long time," Heero objected, "we don't want people to know of Quatre's identity so soon."

"What about King Odin?" Rashid asked, puzzled at why the prince was keeping things from his father. Was King Odin's relationship with Prince Heero the same as Master Quatre and his Majesty?

"No. Don't let him know first," Heero answered firmly.

"What about Duo? He would most certainly ask about Quatre. And Quatre wants Duo to know. He deserves to know about this," Wufei asked.

"I will tell him about it. But he will not need to know about anything that had to do with peace knights," Heero replied, "it's risky for him to know so much. I don't want him to be in danger."

"As we said before, you are overprotective, my Prince," Treize commented as he thought of the conversation they were having earlier on, "Anyway, I think Wufei and I can take shifts."

"Are you able to handle it?" Wufei asked with concern, knowing that his lover did not have any power to rely on if something really happens.

"Don't worry. Trowa will be there too," Heero cut in before Treize could retort at his lover's obvious lack of confidence for his skills.

"Okay, enough waste of time. We have matters to settle. Wufei, you inform Sally what she needs to know," Heero nodded at the two in question, "Sir Rashid and Treize, I believe, we need to have a meeting in my room."

With that, the group split into two, heading for different destinations.

In the library's secret room

Odin closed the secret door quietly before he went over to cover the boy with the blanket he had taken from the other room. He smiled gently as he swept the boy's bangs gently from his closed eyes.

_Duo_, he thought, _where have I heard this name before? I knew I heard it somewhere…_

Somehow, he knew this boy was special. It was a weird feeling. This boy… he reminded him a bit of his own boys. Heero and Trowa.

To say the truth, he regretted his actions in pushing the boys away. Heero was destined to be a king. His heir, the crown prince. In order to be fair, he had to learn to be rational and logical. He had to stop feeling. Heero was a kind boy at heart. Yet, he had the scientists, that's what they called themselves, train him to be emotionless.

As for Trowa, he was adopted into the family. His role was to be the future king's assassin. He was to kill any threats against the future king. He was trained to be emotionless as well.

There were always days when he regretted his decisions. But feelings hurt. He could still feel the hurt from his beloved wife's passing. It was her death that made him make the decisions. He took his sons' innocence and emotions away. Not only that, he destroyed the close relationships they had with each other.

There were times he was sure that Heero hated him. Trowa was only a bit better. However, it might be due to the fact that he knew he was not his true father. That helped him a bit. But for Heero, it hurt a lot. There was the time when Heero completely stopped speaking…

"_What are you doing? Answer me!"_

"……"

"_Heero! You are the prince! Why are you acting so childishly? Speak up! Why did you stop speaking? You did not lose your voice! The healer finds nothing wrong with it! Is this your way of throwing a tantrum?"_

"_I am just a tool. Why do I need to say anything?"_

_Sometimes I can't even believe how much the boy I watch growing up had changed, _Odin thought, _in the end, it was Trowa who finally pulled him out from the depression he had sunk. I am the King, his father. Yet, I can't do anything._

A sniffle pulled his thoughts back to the boy sleeping on the sofa opposite him. Odin reached for his cup of tea on the table that he had brought in from the other room earlier. He hoped that the cup of tea could calm him down and forgot about the bad memories.

_He could not speak as well,_ Odin thought as he took a sip and glanced at the board on the table, _this boy… was he born mute or did he have an accident? Hopefully, he did not choose to remain silent…_

He chuckled quietly. From the short time he had shared with this boy, he did not think he was one to keep silent if he wants to. He had too many questions to ask. The innocence he saw in his eyes, the lack of intimidation and the trust he places in him in just minutes after talking to him made this boy someone he felt protective of.

What was it about this boy? Then again, this boy was a slave. He might be the King but he knew how slaves were being treated. Yet he could do anything about it. This was tradition for centuries. Nobles could have slaves as long as they like it.

Another sniffle brought his attention back to Duo. Then he started thrusting as if he was trying to get away from something. Odin moved immediately. The boy seemed to be having a nightmare. He tried to wake the boy up but it was in vain.

Suddenly, the candles in the room went out, throwing the room into darkness. It was then he realized something. His cup of tea seemed to be glowing… it was very faint but he could see it in the darkness.

_How?_ Odin stood stunned as he watched the blue particles danced in front of him…

In Trowa's room

"Quatre? Little one, please. Wake up," Trowa called frantically as he felt something strange. Someone was using his power… Heero? Wufei? He had to find out but he was not going to leave Quatre alone…

"Trowa? Quatre? Are you all okay?" Wufei burst in with Sally.

"No. it's not us… Heero?" Trowa asked worriedly as he stopped shaking Quatre.

"No. it's not him. I passed him before I came here. We had spread the news of you and Quatre being ill. So Heero was unable to come into this room for sometime," Wufei answered in relief, knowing that it was neither Trowa nor Quatre, "maybe it's just my imagination."

"No, I felt it too. I am guessing Heero felt it too?" Trowa shook his head, "maybe it's the other peace knight. The knight of water?"

"But… if it's him, we had to come into contact with him somehow…" Wufei said thoughtfully.

"Well, I think you should discuss that outside, Quatre needs his rest," Sally cut in, "and it's almost dinnertime. I will go and ask Hilde to send some food up."

"Thanks, Sally," Trowa answered as he watched Quatre stirred in his sleep, "we will talk about it another time. Just be on alert at anyone who could be the water knight."

"Yes," Wufei replied as he turned to find his lover and Heero to inform them about what he and that onna had discussed.

In Duo's dream

_He could see foggy images but he seemed to be floating… then he felt someone in front of him. Somehow the figure seemed so much taller than him…  
_

"_Duo! Why did you use that?"_

"_I… I didn't mean to use that! It… it just… I… I don't know!"_

"_Oh, Duo… come here…"_

"_I'm sorry, Sister Helen! It… I…"_

"_I know, Duo. Promise me. Never use it unless it's necessary, okay, my dear? And do not to tell anyone else about it. Always use your hair to cover it. Braid it or put it down."_

"_I promise, Sister Helen and I will never break it. But… Sister Helen… am I a freak?"_

"_No, my dear, you are destined for great things. It will help you in future. You, my dear, will be a great man someday."_

"_Really? I can make you proud someday?"_

"_Yes, you will. Now go and apologize to Father Maxwell."_

"_Will he be angry with me?"_

"_No, sweet one. It's just an accident."_

"_Will Father Maxwell be proud of me someday?"_

"_Of course, he will. Just remember your promise, Duo."_

"_I will!"_

_Somehow the words and hug bought tears to his eyes. He did not know why but he felt warm and happy. Yet he was crying. He did not know why. Did something happen after that? He could not remember anything. It was then the scene changed. This time he was with another foggy image. _

"_Stay quiet here, okay? Don't make a single sound!"_

"_But... Solo, where are you doing? They are coming. You have to hide too!"_

"_No. I will lead them away. Stay quiet. Don't make a sound."_

"_But…"_

_Then the foggy figure ran off, only to be dragged back after a while with more foggy images. _

"_Let me go!"_

"_There's two of you! Where's the other one?"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about! Let me go!"_

"_Don't play dumb with me! We have been watching! There are two of you. Where's the one with violet eyes?"_

"_I told you I don't know!"_

"_Don't think you can get out of this! Our orders are clear. We only need the one with violet eyes. Do you want to die?"_

"_Let me go!"_

"_Maybe we should kill you so we can leave a message for the other boy, don't you think?"_

_He felt himself running out towards them when there seemed to be a glimmer. Somehow he could not make out all the faces and shapes. He could only listen to what was happening. He felt fear overwhelming his body._

"_Solo!"_

"_Duo! I told you not to make a sound!"_

"_So there's where you were hiding."_

"_Let Solo go!"_

"_Come with me then."_

"_No! Duo! Run! Don't let him catch you!"_

"_But… he's going to kill you!"_

"_Just go! Run!"_

"_No! Let him go! I… I will go with you!"_

"_Duo! Behind you!"_

"_Let me go!"_

_Someone was holding him tightly. It hurt but no matter how hard he struggled, he could not escape from that grip._

"_Both of you are coming with us. You would be two very good slaves."_

_The scene changed again. This time he felt pain. It hurt a lot. However, he felt himself crying quietly. Then someone was holding him, whispering soothing words to him. It was then he stopped himself from crying._

"_You know, Duo. Next time just keep quiet, okay?"_

"_But… but Solo… they wanted me to keep quiet. I don't want them to win."_

"_Let them win if you can live, Duo! One day, they might whip you to death! Stop being so stubborn!"_

"_But… but…"_

"_Duo, I know you don't want them to win. But one day, we will escape. Just do what they say for the time being. The day will be soon. I promise."_

"_But… but… I'm scared, Solo. I don't want them to win but it hurts a lot and they… they…"_

"_I know, Duo. One day we will kill them. Every single one of them. But for the time being. Just… try to bear with it…"_

"_Okay. I promise I will try."_

"_That's the way, Duo."_

_Then the scene changed again. This time, he felt himself panicking. Somehow, there were hands grabbing him. He felt fear overwhelmed him as he started to scream and struggle. The hands were touching him in a way that made him scream in panic. He could not stop it. And then it seemed that everything stopped. But the fear in his heart increased ten fold instead._

"_Well, since you would not keep quiet, maybe this will help. Every time you said something or even if you whispered something, he is going to get it."_

"_Solo!"_

"_Yes. And the punishment for speaking or making any sound without permission will be taken by him."_

"_But it's not his fault!"_

"_Do you think we care?"_

"_You can't do that! It's my fault!"_

"_And for all the words you had said to us now, whip the other boy!"_

"_No! No! Please, don't do that!"_

"_Whip that boy until I say to stop!"_

"_No! Please I beg you! Stop please! It's my fault!"_

"_No. I think you have not learned your lesson. Continue!"_

"_Please! I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry! Let him go! Let him go!"_

"_Boss, that boy passed out."_

"_Continue with it. It seemed that this boy here had not learnt his lesson. Whip the other boy to death. He's unnecessary. Our orders are to train this boy. The other boy is negligible."_

"_No! No! No! Please!"_

_The sound of the whip hitting flesh tore at his heart. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Then he felt something build up in him. He did not know what it was. He only knew he wanted them to stop. _

_Stop! Stop! Stop! _

In Trowa's room

"Hey, little one, how are you feeling?" Trowa said gently as he realized Quatre was now awake.

"I… Trowa… are you sending me away?" Quatre asked as he turned his red eyes at his master.

"I thought we already went over that a few times, Quatre. I would not send you away. However, if you want to leave, I won't stop you. But I hope you won't," Trowa said quietly.

"I… I don't want to leave! But you won't want me to stay! I am a bad person! I am a freak!" Quatre cried out.

"Quatre, I told you before. Being a peace knight is not a freak. It might not have dawned on you yet. But I am a peace knight. So are Wufei and Heero. Do you think we are all freaks?" Trowa asked patiently.

"No! It's not about peace knights! It's… I told her I hate her, Trowa! I told her I hate her like I mean it! And I think I mean it at that time!" Quatre broke down in tears.

"Little one?" Trowa called out gently, puzzled.

"I told her I hate her, Trowa. She died for me yet the last words I said to her were I hate her! I said I hate her!" Quatre started to sob uncontrollably.

"Quatre…" Trowa trailed off as there was nothing he could do but to hold him in his arms, giving him support.

He understood Quatre's feelings but there was nothing he could do. He could only give him his support while he let Quatre cry out his tears. He hated to see him suffer. He really hated that. It was then he thought of something.

"Quatre. She might not really be dead. Why don't we go and find out?" Trowa asked quietly once Quatre had calmed down a bit.

"Go? Go where? Mag?" Quatre asked, "but you are a prince. You can't just leave."

"Well. I can if you give me time to prepare. You do want to know, don't you?" Trowa replied with a small smile.

"But… is it really okay?" Quatre asked again, unsure, "I do want to be sure but…"

"It's okay, Quatre. Just give me time to prepare," Trowa replied, "I promise."

"I…really? Thanks, Trowa! Thanks for everything!" Quatre cried as he hugged his master tightly.

"Now rest, little one. I promise everything is going to be fine," Trowa smiled as he tucked Quatre in the bed, wondering if he should wake him up for dinner in a while.

In the library's secret room

"Duo! Duo! Wake up!" Odin yelled as he tried to hold the thrusting boy down. Blue particles were now moving around them.

"Come on! Wake up!" he shouted urgently again. He was glad that this room was sound-proofed. All this noise would have attracted someone's attention.

Duo opened his eyes tiredly. He felt like crying but he did not know why. He knew he had a nightmare but the details were a bit blurred now.

"Are you alright now?" Odin asked anxiously as the blue particles continued to dance around them. Luckily the particles seemed more stable now than before.

Duo nodded before he stared at the particles in surprise. Somehow, there was a familiar feeling about the particles. Without thinking he held his right hand out and the particles gathered around his hands into a blue circle. It was beautiful and it felt comforting to him.

"_Do not say anything to anyone." _

An unexpected voice rang in his mind. Shocked, he dropped his hand and the particles dispersed immediately. Soon the particles disappeared.

_What was that? And that voice? Who was it?_ Duo thought as he hit his head with his fists, trying to think.

"Stop that!" Odin's voice broke his thoughts, "what are you doing?"

Duo grabbed his small book and wrote_, I'm just thinking_. _What did you do just now? What are those things flying around earlier? You know magic? But why are you using it? I heard Wufei say we should use magic carefully. It's dangerous to play with it._

"What? That's my question! You are the one who is using magic recklessly! Stop lecturing others when you are at fault!" Odin yelled though he was relieved that the particles had disappeared.

_Me? I can't use magic. At least I don't remember being able to use magic,_ Duo wrote hesitantly but somehow there was an undeniable familiar feeling about the blue particles.

"Duo?" Odin called as he saw the strange look on Duo's face.

_Maybe it's because I don't remember anything_, Duo wrote again, _is it really me?_

"Duo, did you have a nightmare just now?" Odin asked again, maybe it was the nightmare that triggered the power.

Duo nodded slowly, _but I don't remember anything except that I was really upset and scared. Then there was a strange blue light._

"Then… this means that…"Odin muttered before turning to look at Duo, "you are special, Duo."

_Me?_ Duo pointed at himself with confusion on his face.

Just then, some noise could be heard from the outside.

_I thought this room was sound-proofed? _Duo asked, _then how come we can hear the noise outside? Wufei says sound-proofed means no sound can be heard inside or outside._

"Well I told you this is a special room," Odin replied as shouts could be heard, "And I think someone is looking for you."

_Hilde! _Duo answered_, it's time for dinner. Need to go! Will I see you again, Uncle Odin?_

"Duo!" Odin called out as the boy ran towards the door, "I want you to promise me something."

Duo looked at Odin with a puzzled look before understanding dawned on him. He scribbled on his book before holding it up to let Odin read, _don't worry I won't tell anyone about this room! Hope to see you tomorrow!_

"No. other than that, I want you to promise me," Odin said as he reached the braided boy and looked into the boy's eyes, "don't tell anyone about your power. Not even your friends."

Duo looked at Odin with confusion in his eyes. He wanted to ask questions but the serious look Odin was giving him stopped him. Though puzzled, he nodded and smiled.

"That's a good boy. Remember your promises, Duo. I will see you again soon. Then I will explain to you," Odin said as he ruffled the younger boy's hair.

Duo nodded as he ran towards the door, running towards the voice of a young girl yelling his name.

"I will see you soon, Duo, knight of water," Odin said quietly as he watched the boy's back disappeared from his sight, "remember your promises, peace knight."

Okay, thanks for reading! I will try to finish up the next chapter as soon as possible!

pdfish


End file.
